Dad and Son
by CeyeeByunee
Summary: "Apa kamu setuju jika Papa mencari Mama baru untukmu ?" "BIG NO PAPA. PAPA SAJA SUDAH CUKUP. BAGIKU PAPA ADALAH PAPA SEKALIGUS MAMA UNTUKKU"


**DAD AND SON**

**.**

**.**

**"Apa kamu setuju jika Papa mencari Mama baru untukmu ?"**

**"BIG NO PAPA. PAPA SAJA SUDAH CUKUP. BAGIKU PAPA ADALAH PAPA SEKALIGUS MAMA UNTUKKU" **

**.**

**.**

_**OneShoot**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Menjadi Orang Tua tunggal ternyata gampang - gampang susah. Cukup melelahkan ketika pekerjaan rumah menumpuk namun tanggung jawab sebagai kepala keluarga harus dilaksanakan. Semuanya harus diurus sendiri. Tapi semua lelahnya akan hilang ketika melihat sang anak yang tersenyum menyambut kepulangannya dari bekerja.

Park Baekhyun, lelaki berusia 37 tahun. Bekerja sebagai Store Manager disebuah Swalayan didaerah Gangnam. Menjadi single parent sejak usia 25 tahun. Ia menjadi orang tua tunggal karena sang Istri yang meninggalkannya.

Bisa dibilang pernikahannya dengan Istrinya adalah semata - mata karena bisnis sang Ayah. Baekhyun dinikahkan dengan seorang wanita, anak dari keluarga Kim. Keluarga yang dikenal sangat kaya raya di Kota Seoul. Pernikahan ini terjadi karena Ayah Baekhyun yang saat itu membutuhkan sedikit banyak dana untuk perusahaannya. Ayahnya datang pada keluarga Kim untuk meminta bantuan agar bisnisnya bisa berkembang dengan cepat. Memang Keluarga Kim membantu Ayahnya, namun itu dengan sebuah Syarat, yaitu harus mau menikahkan anaknya dengan anak wanita dari keluarga Kim.

Saat itu Ayah Baekhyun tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Karena harapannya hanya pada keluarga Kim. Lalu Ayah Baekhyun menerima Syarat itu tanpa persetujuan dari Baekhyun terlebih dulu. Baekhyun saat mendengar perkataan sang Ayah seperti itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Baekhyun berpikir ini semua hanya demi perusahaan sang Ayah. Itung - itung Baekhyun ingin membahagiakan sang Ayah yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecil.

Baekhyun pikir pernikahan itu akan dilakukan 4 atau 5 tahun mendatang. Mengingat umur Baekhyun saat itu masih 19 tahun. Masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah. Namun ternyata tidak. Selang 3 bulan setelah perjanjian Ayah dan Keluarga Kim terjalin, pernikahan itu segera dilaksanakan. Tanpa campur tangan Baekhyun pastinya. Semuanya diatur oleh Keluarga Kim dan sang Ayah. Baekhyun hanya cukup mempersiapkan dirinya saja.

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus siap dengan segala hal yang akan bersangkutan dengan rumah tangga. Apalagi dia Laki-laki, yang akan menjadi seorang Kepala keluarga dikeluarga kecilnya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menolak pernikahan ini dengan banyak alasan. Yang pertama, Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengetahui sosok calon istrinya itu. Kedua, Baekhyun baru selesai dari Senior High School. Harusnya sekarang ia mendaftarkan diri untuk masuk pada Universitas. Tapi demi sang Ayah, Baekhyun akan melakukan apapun.

Hari pernikahan itu datang. Baekhyun menunggu calon istrinya diatas altar dengan perasaan sedikit gugup. Tuxedo hitam membalut tubuhnya yang semakin kurus karena terlalu banyak memikirkan kehidupan yang akan ia jalani dengan seseorang yang sama sekali belum ia kenal. Ayahnyapun tak pernah menceritakan siapa sosok calon istrinya itu.

Rasa takut pasti ada. Takut nanti tak bisa menjadi suami yang baik. Wawasannya tentang apa itu Kepala Keluarga masih minim. Takut nanti tak bisa merawat istri dan anaknya kelak. Namun mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menjalaninya karena semua ini demi kelangsungan hidupnya dan sang Ayah.

Seminggu setelah pernikahan, Baekhyun tinggal bersama istrinya di sebuah Apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Meskipun ini tak mewah, setidaknya cukup untuk menampung 2 orang dan mungkin akan bertambah 1 atau 2 orang lagi. Istrinya benar sangat cantik. Wanita dengan mata indah itu bernama Kim Hyeji. Anak pertama dari Keluarga Kim. Menurut Baekhyun, Hyeji sepertinya seorang wanita pendiam. Dari cara bicara yang begitu halus menunjukan bahwa ia wanita yang sangat anggun. Baekhyun terpanah pada Hyeji saat wanita itu berada didepannya, berdiri berdampingan untuk mengucap janji suci. Senyuman Hyeji terlihat sangat cantik.

Baekhyun yang saat itu belum bekerja, langsung dengan semangat mencari lowongan pekerjaan di koran harian. Ia tahu kehidupan rumah tangganya sudah dimulai. Semua harus mandiri, apalagi ia sudah tinggal terpisah dari Ayahnya. Ia ingin benar - benar menjadi Suami terbaik untuk Hyeji. Memang saat ini Baekhyun belum mempunyai perasaan pada Hyeji, namun ia berjanji akan mulai mencintai Hyeji secara perlahan dan mendalami semua yang ada dalam diri Hyeji.

Hyejipun begitu. Perlakuannya pada Baekhyun sangat baik meskipun belum mengenal Baekhyun. Sepertinya Hyeji juga tak diberi tahu apapun oleh Ayahnya mengenai Baekhyun sang calon suami. Hyejipun pernah berkata akan mulai mencintai Baekhyun perlahan demi keutuhan sebuah keluarga.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Hyeji saat itu sudah bekerja sebagai model. Usianya juga 2 tahun lebih tua dari Baekhyun. Tubuhnya yang semampai dan langsing itu pasti yang mendukung Hyeji menjadi seorang model. Baekhyun tak mempermasalahkan Hyeji yang bekerja sebagai model saat itu. Tapi Baekhyun sedikit khawatir dengan rumor yang beredar. Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menampik pikiran negatifnya dan berpikir lebih positif tentang pekerjaan sang istri.

Hampir seminggu Baekhyun mencari pekerjaan disana sini. Tak jarang ia ditolak karena alasan latar pendidikannya. Tak jarang pula ia gugur saat tes yang diberikan perusahaan itu. Namun Baekhyun dengan semangat tinggi tak menyerah untuk mencari pekerjaan demi keluarganya. Lalu Baekhyun mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai penjaga swalayan yang kebetulan lumayan dekat dengan tempat tinggalnya. Memang gaji dari pekerjaan ini tak seberapa besar, tapi Baekhyun selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang ia dapat. Semaksimal mungkin Baekhyun mengatur keuangan keluarganya.

Selang 7 bulan pernikahan, Baekhyun dan Hyeji dikaruniai seorang jagoan. Jagoan yang begitu tampan. Baekhyun dan Hyeji benar bahagia saat itu. Karena tak menyangka kini mereka akan menjadi Orang Tua sesungguhnya. Baekhyun sangat bahagia sekali saat mencoba menggendong sang anak untuk pertama kalinya. Mata yang masih terpejam erat itu sukses membuat Baekhyun gemas. Belum lagi telinganya yang sangat lebar. Entah itu menurun dari siapa jika dilihat Baekhyun dan Hyeji tak memiliki telinga yang seperti itu. Namun Baekhyun tak mempermasalahkannya, ia akan menyayangi anak laki-lakinya itu dengan sepenuh hati. Dan Baekhyunpun merasa hidupnya sempurna.

Tahun demi tahun sudah dilewati oleh Baekhyun dan Hyeji. Tak ada perubahan yang signifikan. Hanya jagoan mereka yang mulia tumbuh bertambah besar. Tingkah polahnyapun membuat Baekhyun semakin bahagia. Perasaan Baekhyun pada Hyejipun berhasil tumbuh. Baekhyun berhasil mencintai Hyeji hanya dalam kurun waktu 1 tahun. Kepribadian sang istri yang berhasil membut Baekhyun jatuh hati pada Hyeji. Belum lagi perlakuan Hyeji yang selalu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Hyeji sangat baik berperan sebagi seorang istri idaman. Keluwesannya dalam mengurus urusan rumah tangga dan anak mereka membuat Baekhyun sangat bersyukur bisa mendapatkan Hyeji meskipun semua berawal dari sebuah perjodohan.

Namun hal yang tak pernah ada dipikiran Baekhyun setitikpun terjadi. Hyeji tiba-tiba meminta bercerai darinya. Terpukul pasti. Sampai Baekhyun bertanya apa salahnya sampai Hyeji ingin bercerai darinya. Baekhyun tak tau harus bagaimana saat itu. Yang hanya Baekhyun pikirkan adalah Chanyeol sang anak. Park Chanyeol putra semata wayang Baekhyun dan Hyeji. Umurnya masih 5 tahun, masih sangat butuh peran Orang Tua yang utuh. Baekhyun sempat memohon pada Hyeji untuk tidak berpisah sampai Chanyeol berumur setidaknya 10 tahun. Namun Hyeji sudah bulat dengan keputusannya. Hyeji beralasan bahwa ia tak pantas hidup bersama Baekhyun karena Baekhyun terlalu baik. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun bingung dengan ucapan Hyeji. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menerima keputusan Hyeji.

Saat dipengadilan untuk sidang terakhir perceraian mereka, keputusan hakim untuk hak asuh anak jatuh kepada Baekhyun yang notabennya adalah sang Ayah. Baekhyun pikir hak itu akan jatuh pada Hyeji mengingat peran Ibu sangat penting untuk pertumbuhan anak balita. Tapi Baekhyun dengan bahagia menerima putusan sang Hakim karena Baekhyun tak siap bila harus berpisah dengan anak kesayangannya. Setelahnya Baekhyun hidup hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol tanpa campur tangan siapapun. Jika sedang bekerja, Chanyeol akan dititipkan pada tempat penitipan anak diLobby Apartemen yang ia tempati. Sampai dirasa Chanyeol sudah bisa menjaga diri, Baekhyun tak lagi menitipkan Chanyeol pada tempat penitipan itu dan meninggalkan Chanyeol di Apartemen sendirian saat ia bekerja.

Setelah perceraian Baekhyun dan Hyeji waktu itu, sang Ayah terjatuh sakit. Dan tak sampai satu bulan Ayahnya meninggal. Perusahaan yang dimiliki sang Ayahpun diteruskan oleh keluarga Kim. Entah bagaimana bisa itu terjadi, namun Baekhyun pikir itu pasti juga salah satu perjanjian yang dibuat Ayahnya dan Keluarga Kim. Jadi Baekhyun tak perlu memikirkannya. Lagi pula Baekhyun tak tertarik dengan hal - hal yang berbau Perusahaan. Lebih baik hidup seperti ini. Semuanya serba pas dan membahagiakan apalagi ditambah adanya Chanyeol itu membuat Baekhyun bahagia berkali - kali lipat. Ditambah Baekhyun diangkat sebagai Store Manager ditempat ia bekerja setelah hampir 6 tahun bekerja ditempat itu. Entah Baekhyun harus bersyukur atau bersedih. Karena suka dan duka datang disaat bersamaan pada dirinya.

**-DAD AND SON-**

Kini Baekhyun hanya tinggal berdua dengan Chanyeol. Masih tinggal di Gedung Apartemen yang sama, namun hanya berpindah lantai saja. Setelah perceraian itu berakhir, Baekhyun bertekad akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol. Ia tak mau Chanyeol kekurangan kasih sayang atau apapun darinya. Ia harus menjadi Papa terbaik untuk jagoannya -Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah ayo bangun. Kau tak sekolah heum ?" Baekhyun mencoba membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi yang tandanya setengah jam lagi Chanyeol harus sudah berangkat kesekolah.

"5 menit lagi Pa" jawab Chanyeol sambil menggeliatkan tubuh panjangnya dari dalam selimut.

Chanyeol kini sudah duduk di tingkat akhir Senior High School. Tinggi badannya sangat tak lazim menurut Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol masih berumur 17 tahun kurang 2 bulan, tapi tingginya sudah 180 centi sudah sangat melebihi tinggi Baekhyun 5 centi. Baekhyun selalu berpikir apakah takaran porsi makanan yang ia sajikan untuk Chanyeol itu berlebihan ? Hingga membuat pertumbuhan Chanyeol sangat pesat ? Baekhyunpun tak pernah memberi Chanyeol susu peninggi badan atau apapun. Hanya vitamin untuk kekebalan tubuh saja tak lebih. Namun tingginya benar membuatnya geleng kepala. Tak jarang, orang yang baru bertemu dengannya selalu berpikiran bahwa Chanyeol adalah kakak Baekhyun.

"5 menit lagi atau tak ada uang jajan selama seminggu" ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Noo Papa!" dengan cepat Chanyeol keluar dari dalam selimutnya dan berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah akan keluar dari pintu kamar Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeolpun memeluk sang Papa dari belakang.

"Maafin Chanyeol pa. Tapi jangan potong uang jajan Chanyeol" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada khas anak kecil yang di buat - buat. Dagunya Chanyeol letakkan pada bahu Baekhyun dan itu behasil membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Kelakuan sang anak tak pernah berubah. Manis dan penurut.

Baekhyun memegang jemari Chanyeol yang berada pada perutnya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Kenapa baru nurut saat Papa ancam akan mengurangi uang jajanmu heum ? Apa kamu lebih takut tidak bisa jajan dari pada tidak lulus nanti ?" ucap Baekhyun begitu halus. Chanyeol yang mendengarpun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa bersuara. Baekhyun hampir tak pernah memarahi Chanyeol dengan kasar atau sampai memukul Chanyeol. Itu tidak akan terjadi mengingat Baekhyun sangat menyanyangi Chanyeol melebihi apapun. Karena hanya Chanyeol yang Baekhyun miliki saat ini.

"Maka bangunlah lebih pagi jika ingin lulus nantinya megerti ?" ucap Baekhyun sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap anak tingginya. Chanyeol mengangguk semangat lalu tersenyum pada Papanya.

"Terima kasih Papa. Aku mencintaimu"

_**Chup~**_

Setelah berhasil mencium pipi sang Papa, Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam kamar dan menuju kamar mandinya untuk bersiap pergi kesekolah. Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Chanyeol yang mencium pipinya tiba - tiba. Dimata Baekhyun, Chanyeol tetap jagoan kecilnya yang berbadan besar diluar dan manis didalam.

Setelah mandi, bersiap dan sarapan, Chanyeol diantar Baekhyun kesekolahnya. Baekhyun tak mengijinkan Chanyeol mengendarai mobil sendiri sebelum usianya legal untuk mengendarai kendaraan.

Disekolah, Chanyeol mempunyai 2 sahabat. Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun. Mungkin kalian berpikir Chanyeol adalah anak penurut seperti saat dirumah, namun salah. Chanyeol tak sepenuhnya penurut. Ia akan bertingkah jika ada yang mengganggunya.

"Selamat Pagi Hyung" sapa Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan saat Chanyeol tiba didalam kelas mereka.

"Pagi juga duo kopi susuku" balas Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, ekspresi Jongin dan Sehun sangat masam setelah mendengar panggilan yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu memanggil Jongin dan Sehun seperti itu karena kulit mereka yang berbalikan. Jongin mempunyai kulit yang berwarna tan dan Sehun mempunyai kulit yang berwarna sangat putih. Dan keduanya selalu bersama kemanapun seperti kopi dan susu. Tapi Jongin maupun Sehun tak pernah suka dipanggil seperti itu entah kenapa.

"Apa Hyung hari ini di antar oleh Papa Hyung lagi ?" tanya Sehun saat Chanyeol sudah duduk dimejanya. Chanyeol duduk di meja paling belakang. Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin duduk didepan Chanyeol.

"Seperti biasa. Papa tak akan mengijinkanku membawa mobil sendiri" ucap Chanyeol sembari memasang satu earphone ditelinga lebarnya.

"Kenapa Papa Hyung _kolot _sekali sih ? Kan Hyung sudah Senior High School, sudah mau lulus pula" kini Jongin yang berbicara. Chanyeol melirik kedua sahabatnya itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Papaku hanya tak mau berurusan dengan polisi. Karena dulu aku pernah hampir menabrak orang ketika pergi bersama papa" jawab Chanyeol kemudian setelah terdiam beberapa detik. Baik Sehun atau Jonginpun hanya mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian Guru Choi masuk kedalam ruang kelas mereka. Namun belum sempat Guru Choi menyapa para murid, Chanyeol sudah berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar kelas.

"Chanyeol-ssi, mau kemana kau ? Apa kau tak melihat saya sudah memasuki kelas ?" suara Guru Choi memberhentikan langkah Chanyeol lalu ia membalikan badannya menghadap Guru Choi.

"Hanya akan kekamar mandi" ucap Chanyeol ketus dengan wajah yang datar.

"Bisakah kau keluar setelah saya duduk dan memberi salam ? Apa kau tak punya sopan santun pada Guru ?" kini Guru Choi sudah berada didepan Chanyeol dengan tangan yang bersedekap di dada. Chanyeol hanya menatap Guru Choi diam lalu membalikan badan dan pergi keluar kelas.

**-DAD AND SON-**

Pemandangan kertas bertumpuk sudah tak asing lagi untuk Baekhyun. Kertas - kertas yang harus ia tanda tangani tak pernah lenyap dari meja kerjanya. Terkadang rasanya Baekhyun ingin membakarnya karena mengganggu pengelihatannya. Namun Baekhyun harus menyelesaiknnya meskipun ia tahu itu tak kan selesai dan tak akan pernah hilang.

Setiap rasa itu datang, Baekhyun selalu menatap sebuah pigora yang berada dimeja kerjanya. Pigora dengan foto dirinya dan Chanyeol ketika anak itu masih berumur 10 tahun. Disaat itu, Chanyeol masih memiliki pipi yang tembam dan tubuh yang gemuk. Wajahnya sangat sumeringah didalam foto itu. Baekhyun ingat foto itu diambil saat mereka berlibur di Jeju untuk pertama kalinya. Liburan itu didapatkan Baekhyun dari atasannya karena kerja kerasnya selama ini. Dan foto itu adalah foto mereka berdua yang pertama.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun punya banyak foto berdua. Hanya saja foto itu sering diambil didalam Apartemen mereka. Jadi foto ini menurut Baekhyun berharga. Baekhyun sengaja memasang foto itu dimeja kerjanya untuk semangat ia bekerja.

Saat Baekhyun asik menatapi fotonya dengan sang anak. Tiba-tiba suara pintu mengalihkan pandangannya disusul suara yang sudah tidak asing bagi Baekhyun.

_**Ceklek**_

"Annyeong Papa~"

Itu Chanyeol. Penguat Baekhyun selama hampir 12 tahun yang harus mengurusi segalanya sendiri.

"Annyeong anak Papa~"

_**Chup~ Chup~ **_

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan melayangkan sebuah atau dua buah kecupan di pipi sang Papa. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol dari kecil dan Baekhyun tak pernah keberatan sampai saat ini ketika Chanyeol sudah beranjak dewasa. Karena menurut Baekhyun itu adalah sebuah ungkapan kasih sayang anak kepada Papanya.

"Kau kesini naik apa heum ? Bus atau diantar Sehun dan Jongin ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Diantar Sehun sama Jongin Pa" jawab Chanyeol sambil merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa yang terdapat diruang kerja Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sebentar lalu berjalan kearah sang anak. Duduk disampingnya lalu memindahkan kepala sang anak pada pahanya.

"Apa harimu menyenangkan Chanyeol-ah ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus surai hitam Chanyeol. Sebagai jawaban, Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang sayang ?" kali ini Chanyeol menggeleng kepada Papanya sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita makan dikedai favoritmu" ajak Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah akan berdiri namun ditahan oleh tangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah Pa. Kita makan disini saja. Cukup telfon makanan pesan antar saja" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun. Ekspresinya seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan es cream. Menggemaskan sekali dan itu selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun gemas.

" .tck kau ini. Sudah akan berumur 17 tahun tapi tingkahmu masih seperti anak kecil heum ?" kini Baekhyun mencubit pipi Chanyeol karena terlalu gemas dengan tingkahnya. Bisa dibilang Chanyeol ini sangat manja pada Baekhyun. Karena hampir apapun yang ia minta, Chanyeol akan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dan Baekhyun akan mengabulkan segalanya asal masih dibatas wajar.

"Hehehe. Tapi Papa suka kan ?" Mulut lebar Chanyeol tertarik keatas dan menampilkan hampir semua gigi besarnya yang terlihat seperti orang idiot. Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu mencubit hidung Chanyeol pelan.

"Apapun yang ada padamu Papa sangat menyukainnya. Karena kau segalanya untuk Papa" tak sekali dua kali Baekhyun berucap seperti ini pada Chanyeol. Hampir setiap melihat Chanyeol melakukan apapun hal yang aneh akan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan bahkan kadang tertawa. Chanyeol seperti Moodboster untuknya.

Chanyeol lalu memeluk dan membelai punggung sang Papa.

"I Love You Papa" ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"I Love You too Chanyeol-ah" dan dibalas oleh Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja Pa. Chanyeol ingin makan masakan Papa" usul Chanyeol. Baekhyun berpikir sebentar lalu menuju meja kerjanya dan menelfon seseorang. Tak lama Baekhyun kembali ke sofa menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita pulang. Papa sudah minta ijin kepada Tuan Lee dan beliau mengijinkannya" ucap Baekhyun sambil membereskan meja kerjanya. Chanyeol yang mendengarkan kata sang Papa, langsung membereskan tasnya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan bersama Baekhyun dan pulang kerumah.

**-DAD AND SON- **

Hari weekend seperti ini biasanya akan digunakan beberapa orang untuk berlibur bersama keluarga dan menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Sama seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama namun tidak dengan berlibur. Keduanya kini tengah membereskan Apartemen mereka yang sudah menjadi jadwal rutin.

Baekhyun membagi tugasnya dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan membersihkan dapur dan ruang tamu, Chanyeol yang akan kebagian membersihkan kamarnya dan kamar Papanya.

Baekhyunpun kini sedang sibuk dengan peralatan dapurnya setelah sebelumnya selesai mencuci baju miliknya dan milik sang anak. Kini tangan kecilnya tengah berlarian kesana kemari mengolah segala bahan makanan yang sudah ia beli semalam. Membuatkan menu sarapan favorit sang anak kesayangan.

Beda lagi dengan Chanyeol yang kini tengah membersihkan kamar sang Papa. Mulai dari mengganti sprei dan selimut, lalu merapikan mini meja kerja sampai membersihkan lantainya.

Chanyeol itu paling suka ketika membersihkan kamar sang Papa, karena apa, Papanya itu orang yang sangat mengutamakan kebersihan. Jadi Chanyeol tak akan repot - repot membersihkan barang ynag berserakan seperti didalam kamarnya.

"Ahh~" tubuh besarnya Chanyeol rebahkan pada tempat tidur King size sang Papa. Harum Strawberry semerbak menyapa hidung bangir Chanyeol. Pengharum ruangan Papanya hampir sama dengan Parfum dan Shampoo Papanya. Chanyeol tau Papanya itu maniak Strawberry tapi ia tak pernah memprotes apapun pada Papanya meski menurutnya buah Strawberry itu identik dengan perempuan.

"Chanyeol-ah, jika sudah selesai cepatlah turun dan sarapan"

Tiba - tiba teriakan sang Papa mengganggu acaranya _mari rebahan diranjang Papa. _Tanpa menyahut pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar itu.

Tapi sebelum Chanyeol sampai pada pintu kamar Baekhyun, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sebelumnya belum pernah Chanyeol lihat atau temui di kamar ini bahkan diApartement yang sudah ia tinggali hampir 17 tahun. Chanyeol sudah terlalu hapal dengan isi kamar Papanya, karena setiap minggu ia yang membersihkan dan merapikannya jadi tidak mungkin Chanyeol lupa. Bahkan Chanyeol hapal semua baju yang dikenakan sang Papa.

Bukannya keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah menghampiri kotak lumayan besar yang berada di samping meja rias dikamar itu.

Chanyeol mengamati kotak berwarna hitam itu. Tangannya meraih lalu membukanya perlahan. Alisnya mengerut saat mendapati sebuah buku lumayan tebal dengan cover bertuliskan _Baekhyun's. _

Chanyeol tak bodoh, itu sepertinya buku _Diary _Papanya. Dengan penasaran Chanyeol labgsung membukanya sebelum-

"Chanyeol-ah Cepat turun!"

-Papanya berteriak kembali.

Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol menutup buku itu dan mengapitnya dilengan. Mengembalikan kotak hitam itu pada tempatnya semula. Lalu berlari kecil menuju kamarnya sendiri dan menyembunyikan buku itu ditempat yang menurutnya paling aman.

Kaki panjangnya ia bawa lari menuruni tangga menuju sang Papa.

"Kenapa lama sekali heum ? Apa ada yang belum beres ?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan mereka berdua.

Chanyeol langsung saja duduk dimeja makan dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada Pa. Tadi hanya masih didalam kamar mandi" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian melepas epronnya lalu meletakkan digantungan yang tersedia disebelah lemari pendingain.

Diatas meja sudah terpampang makanan yang bisa dikatakan semuanya favorit Chanyeol. Ada Nasi Goreng Kimchi, kimbab dan Jus Pisang. Tak lupa Jus Strawberry favorit Papanya. Baekhyun meraih piring dan sendok lalu diletakkan di depan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau seberapa ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyendokkan nasi pada piring Chanyeol.

"Seperti biasa Pa. Terima kasih~" ucap Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun selesai pada Chanyeol. Lalu berganti pada piringnya sendiri.

"Selamat makan Papa~"

Setelahnya tak ada percakapan diatas meja makan. Karena itu sudah peraturan yang Baekhyun terapkan sejak kecil pada Chanyeol agar tidak bicara sambil makan. Karen itu terlihat sedikit tidak sopan.

Tak sampai 10 menit, kedua piring yang awalnya berisi kini sudah kosong tak bersisa. Chanyeol dengan cepat membawa piring miliknya dan sang Papa pada wastafel tempat cuci piring. Dan membersihkan piring makanan yang masih tersisa di meja makan. Lalu Baekhyun yang bertugas untuk mencuci piring - piring kotor itu.

Chanyeol kini berada diruang tengah sedang menonton film action yang kebetuoan baru saja ia download tadi malam.

"Apa hari ini Sehun dan Jongin tak kemari Chanyeol ?"

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget karena suara Baekhyun yang datang dari belakang tubuhnya lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Tidak Pa. Hari ini Jongin sedang ada kontes menari dan Sehun sedang sibuk dengan kekasih barunya" jawab Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan kepala pada bahu sang Papa. Ini adalah kebiasan Chanyeol yang sealalu manja pada Baekhyun.

"Sehun punya kekasih ?" dan diangguki oleh Chanyeol.

"Lalu anak Papa ini kapan punya kekasih heum ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menarik Chanyeol untuk menghadap padanya. Chanyeol hanya diam tak mejawab lalu kembali bersandar pada Papanya.

"Chanyeol sedang tak mau ada dalam aturan seseorang Pa. Chanyeol tak suka terikat hubungan apapun. Chanyeol juga hanya ingin bebas" jawab Chanyeol setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Bukankah memiliki kekasih bisa menjadi penyemangat harimu ?" tanya Baekhyun ssmbil mengelus rambut sang anak.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Itu hanya berlaku pada beberapa orang Pa. Tidak untukku. Aku tak suka jika harus diatur - atur" Lalu Baekhyun mengangguk sedikit menyetujui jawaban sang anak. Karena tak semua orang suka dalam sebuah ikatan.

"Baiklah. Apapun yang anak Papa ini lakukan, Papa akan mendukung"

_**Chup~**_

Baekhyun mencium pucuk kepala Chanyeol sayang.

Sedang asik bercengkrama tiba - tiba bel Apartemen mereka berbunyi. Chanyeol yang mendengar dengan cepat berdiri lalu melihat pada layar intercom. Matanya melebar seketika saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri didepan intercom itu. Dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari kearah kamarnya. Menghiraukan suara Papanya yang memanggilnya.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membuka lemari kecilnya yang berada disebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. Mengambil barang yang dibutuhkannya saat ini. Setelah mendapatkannya, Chanyeol kembali berlari menuju lantai bawah. Belum sampai menuruni tangganya, sang Papa sudah berada didepan kamarnya.

"Ada apa Chanyeol ? Kenapa kau berlari ? Apa ada pencuri ?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol menarik Papanya masuk kedalam kamar.

"Papa mau membantu ku ?" tanya Chanyeol dengam nafas yang terengah akibat berlari. Baekhyun tak menjawab ia hanya bengong karena melihat Chanyeol yang seperti tengah gelisah.

"Papa harus bantu Chanyeol. Papa harus menyamar jadi kekasih Chan-"

"HAAH?!"

"Sstttt. Ini sudah darurat Pa jadi tak ada protes oke. Papa harus pakai wig ini" perintah Chanyeol dengan suara sedikit berbisik pada Baekhyun. Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab Ya atau Tidak, Chanyeol langsung memasang rambut palsu panjang dengan warna coklat. Baekhyun hanya diam namun wajahnya masih terlihat kebingungan.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya ? Kenapa Baekhyun harus menyamar jadi wanita dan menjadi kekasih Chanyeol ? Baekhyun tak tahu. Ia ingin bertanya namun Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menggeretnya kebawah yang sebelumnya sudah merapikan _wig _dan baju Baekhyun. Emtah kebetulan atau apa, Baekhyun saat itu juga sedang memakai kaos rumahan santai serta celana pendek sebatas pahanya. Benar terlihat seperti perempuan.

"Papa liat wanita itu ?" tunjuk Chanyeol pada seorng wanita yang berdiri didepan intercom sambil melihat kearah jam tangannya beberapa kali. Baekhyun melarikan pandanganya pada layar intercom itu lalu mengangguk pada Chanyeol.

"Dia Kim Jennie. Teman sekolah Chanyeol. Papa harus berlagak seperti wanita. Dan Paa cukuo hanya membuka pintu saja. Untuk selanjutnya Chanyeol yang akan urus" tutur Chanyeol menjelaskan pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Papa harus berpura - pura jadi kekasihmu kalau dia hanya teman sekolahmu ?" protes Baekhyun.

"Nanti saja Chanyeol ceritakan. Yang penting Papa cukup bilang kalau Papa adalah kekasih Chanyeol okey?" Baekhyun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu mengangguk pasrah karena permintaan sang anak.

Kemudian Baekhyun membuka pintu Apartementnya dan benar disana ada Wanita yang bisa dibilang lumayan Cantik.

"Oh Annyeonghaseyo. Apa benar ini Apartemen Chanyeol Oppa ?" tanya Jennie -wanita didepan pintu.

"Oh Annyeonghaseyo. Iya benar ini Apartemen Chanyeol. Ada perlu apa ?" tanya Baekhyun balik dengan suara yang diubah menjadi sedikit lebih wanita.

"Ahh.. Saya Kim Jennie teman Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol ada dirumah ?" tanya Jennie sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyunpun langsung meneriman salam Jennie.

"E-ehh Chanyeol sedang ada dibelakang. Masuklah dulu"

Baekhyun mengajak Jennie untuk masuk ke dalam Apartementnya. Mengajaknya duduk di sofa depan televisi.

Baekhyun sedikit terganggu karena tatapan Jennie yang seperti ingin membunuhnya. Mata tajamnya menelisik dari bawah kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. Baekhyun begitu terganggu.

"E-ehh Jennie-ssi kau ingin minum apa ? Akan aku buat kan-"

"Oh honey apakah ada tamu ?" belum selesai Baekhyun menawari Jennie minuman, Chanyeol datang dari arah belakang.

Baekhyun dan Jennie pun serempak menoleh kebelakang.

"Ohh Chanyeol Oppa~" sapa Jennie pada Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh Jennie-ssi, ada apa kau kemari ? Dan- dari mana kau tahu alamat Apartemenku ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit sinis.

"Eeeyy jangan galak dong Oppa~. Oppa tak perlu tahu aku mendapatkannya dari mana. Yang terpenting aku bisa bertemu Oppa~" ucap Jennie girang dan yeaah sedikit centil(?).

Chanyeol hanya merotasikan bola matanya malas karena cara bicara Jennie yang dibuat - buat. Chanyeol acuh dengan kelakuan Jennie dan memilih duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Honey, kenapa kau membukakan pintunya heum ? Ini kan hari untuk kita berdua, tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu." ucap Chanyeol sambil merengkuh bahu Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah biasa dipeluk dengan Chanyeol bahkan mereka selalu mencium pipi satu dma lain tapi kali ini diiringi dengan panggilan yang sedikit berbeda, membuat Baekhyun sedikit membulatkan matanya. Chanyeol yang tahu Baekhyun terkejut segera meremas bahu Baekhyun pelan memberi kode agar mau menimpali pertanyaannya.

"A-ahh tak baik membiarkan orang berdiri diluar terlalu lama H-honey~" timpal Baekhyun sedikit gugup.

"Tapi ini hari kita Honey. Hari kita untuk bermesraan~"

_**Chup~ **_

Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun di depan Jennie.

Jennie yang melihat semua itu hanya bisa terdiam tercengang. Jennie tak menyangka tujuannya yang bertandang ke kediaman Chanyeol untuk mengajak berkencan malah mendapat pemandangan yang tak biasa.

"K-kalian sepasang kekasih ?" tanya Jennie pada kedua orang yang sedang duduk bermesraan.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yaa kita sepasang kekasih. Oh apa kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu pada dia Honey ?" kini Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Kenalkan, dia Hyunee. Kekasihku"

Tanpa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sadari, sedari tadi Jennie sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Dan sudah menyimpan amarahnya. Namun ia masih bisa menahan dirinya. Ketika Chanyeol memperkenalkan Baekhyun sebagai kekasihny, Jennie semakin naik darah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga kuku jarinya memutih. Namun entah kenapa air matanya tiba - tiba menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"A-ahh dia ke-kekasih Chanyeol Oppa ? Pantas saja dia ada di Apartemen Oppa" Jennie sudah ingin menangis tapi tak ingin terlihat lemah didepan lelaki yang sudah ia puja 1 tahun belakangan ini.

Chanyeol hanya memandang wajah Jennie datar tanpa ekspresi apapun. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan iba. Sangat terlihat raut wajah Jennie yang sangat kecewa meskipun Baekhyun tak tahu ada hubungan apa antara sang anak dan wanita cantik didepannya.

Jemari Baekhyun yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh Chanyeol mendapat sedikit remasan dari sang pemilik jari. Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dan mendapati sang Papa tengah menatap Jennie. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengerti dan melepaskan genggaman itu.

"Jennie-ssi, Gwaenchanayo ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan hati - hati.

Jennie yang sedari tadi menahan amarah dan rasa kecewa langsung tersenyum palsu mungkin-.

"Ahh Gwaenchanayo Hyunee-ssi" lagi Jennie memasang senyum yang ia paksakan.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang saja Hyunee-ssi, Chanyeol Oppa. Annyeong" tanpa menunggu balasan dari sang pemilik Apartemen, Jennie segera melenggang meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada Papa siapa wanita itu ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol datar. Chanyeol menoleh pada sang Papa, sedikit bingung karena entah kapan Papanya sudah melepaskan wig yang tadi bertengger dikepalanya. Entah kenapa aura Papanya tiba - tiba garang dan gelap.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kesusahan, karena Papanya sama sekali tak menatapnya. Tak pernah sebelumnya Baekhyun seperti ini. Mungkin jika sedang marah Baekhyun hanya akan menatapnya biasa lalu memeluknya dan memberi tahunya apa yang salah. Baekhyun pun tak pernah sampai memukul Chanyeol jika Chanyeol sudah keterlaluan. Chanyeol terlalu begitu berharga untuknya.

"Dia Jennie Pa. Teman sekolah Chanyeol" cicit Chanyeol.

"Lalu ?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya dan masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Jennie menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tak menyukainya" jawab Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata melotot.

"Kau tak menyukinya ? Tapi kenapa dia bisa kemari ?"

"Chanyeol juga tak tahu Pa. Jennie terlalu ambisi untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah menolaknya berkali - kali" jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya lalu membung nafasnya kasar. Baekhyun sudah menebaknya dari awal saat Chanyeol bertanya pada Jennie dengan nada ketus.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol-ah, kau sudah menyakiti hati seorang wanita" Baekhyun bersuara setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Chanyeol menatap sang Papa dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maksut Papa menyakiti ? Chanyeol tak ada hubungan dan Chanyeol tak suka Pa. Chanyeolpun hanya menolak. Itu hal wajar!" suara Chanyeol sedikit meninggi setelah ucapan Baekhyun.

"Tak seharusnya kau menolak dengan cara seperti itu. Kau bisa bicarakan baik - baik dengannya tidak dengan berpura - pura mengumbar kemesraan didepannya. Kau tak lihat dia hampir menangis ?" suara Baekhyun datar namun penuh dengan penekanan.

Bukan ingin membela Jennie, Baekhyun hanya tak suka melihat wanita menangis. Cukup Mamanya saja dan masa lalunya. Baekhyun tak ingin lagi melihat wanita menangis didepannya. Siapapun itu.

"Kenapa Papa membelanya ? Chanyeol hanya memberi penegasan pada Jennie agar ia tak mengejar Chanyeol sampai melebihi batas!" kini Chanyeol benar meninggikan suaranya. Tak bermaksut membentak, Chanyeol hanya bingung kenapa Papanya seperti ini. Karena ini pertama kalinya sang Papa seperti ini.

"Kau tak tau betapa sakitnya melihat orang yang kita Cintai bermesraan dengan orang lain!" jawab Baekhyun lalu berdiri dan melenggang pergi masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Tapi Chanyeol tak ada hubungan apapun dengan Jennie Pa! Kenapa Papa harus marah ?! Yakk Papa! Arghhh" Chanyeol membanting bantal sofa yang berada disampingnya.

Chanyeol bingung kenapa Papanya marah hanya karena ia memperlakukan Jennie seperti itu. Chanyeol mengusak wajahnya dengan kasar lalu memilih pergi menuju kamarnya.

**Dad and Son**

Chanyeol kira Papanya akan marah sebentar padanya. Namun dugaannya salah. Hingga malam datang, Papanya tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Bahkan dimeja makanpun tak ada makanan sma sekali seperti biasa Papanya lakukan.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu memilih menuju kamar sang Papa. Mengetuk pintu kamar Papanya beberapa kali, namun tak ada sahutan dari sang punya kamar.

"Papa. Apa Papa didalam ?" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan mengetuk pintu itu. Tak ada jawaban.

"Papa, Apa Chanyeol boleh masuk ?" teriak Chanyeol lagi. Namun sama masih tak ada jawaban dari sang Papa.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar Papanya.

"Tumben sekali ? Kenapa tak dikunci ?" gumamnya sendiri saat membuka ointu kamar Papanya dengan mudah.

Chanyeol membawa kakinya masuk kedalam. Suasanya gelap. Lampu kamar itu tak dinyalakan.

"Papa, Apa Papa tidur ?" sekali lagi Chanyeol bersuara untuk memastikan apakah Papanya ada didalam.

Chanyeol meraba dinding sebelah kiri pintu kamar sang Papa, mencari saklar lampu dan menyalaknnya.

Saat lampu sudah menyala, betapa kagetnya Chanyeol saat melihat tempat tidur Papanya yang berantakan. Padahal, tadi pagi Chanyeol sudah merapikannya. Lalu matanya menelusuri semua sudut kamar Papanya dan menemukan Papanya sedang duduk di meja kerjanya dan menghadap pada jendela kamar.

"Papa~" panggil Chanyeol pelan. Dan masih tak ada jawaban.

Kakinya ia bawa mlangkah mendekat pada Baekhyun. Dan berdiri disamping sang Papa. Dan Chanyeol terperanjak saat melihat mata Papanya sudah membengkak dan berlinang dengan air mata yang sebagian sudah mengering.

"Papa~ Papa kenapa ?" masih sama, tak ada suara yang terlontar dari bibir Papanya.

Chanyeol berjongkok didepan Papanya lalu menyeka lelehan air mata yang berada dipipi tembam sang Papa.

Tatapan mata Baekhyun sangat kosong. Menatap keluar jendela seerti tengah menerawang sesuatu.

"Maafin Chanyeol Pa. Maafin Chanyeol kalau Chanyeol salah. Chanyeol janji tak akan seperti itu lagi. Chanyeol akan meminta maaf pada Jennie dan tak akan mengulanginya lagi~"

Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun seraya meminta maaf pada Orang Tua satu - satunya yang ia miliki. Chanyeol tak mau membuat Baekhyun bersedih. Dia sudah janji akan membahagiakan sang Papa.

"Papa~ Chanyeol mohon ampun Pa" lagi Chanyeol memohon pada Papanya sambil menciumi tangan sang Papa.

Hening. Kedua tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau tau Chanyeol, bagaimana sakitnya melihat orang yang kita Cintai bersama dengan orang lain ?" Chanyeol tak menjawab, namun hanya menatap sang Papa dari bawah.

"Papa tau kau dan Jennie tak ada hubungan apapun. Hanya Jennie kan yang mempunyai rasa padamu ?" dan Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tapi Papa mohon. Jangan lakukan itu lagi pada siapapun. Cukup bicarakan baik - baik. Jangan sampai melukainya. Wanita punya hati yang lemah tak setegar Laki - laki" tutur Baekhyun yang kini sudah menatap sang Anak.

Entah kenapa Chanyeol seperti mempunyai firasat yang buruk tentang Papanya.

Chanyeol mengangguk berkali - kali pada Papanya.

"Chanyeol janji tak akan seperti itu lagi. Chanyeol minta maaf Pa"

Baekhyun menatap sang anak dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Papa hanya tak ingin kau terluka Chanyeol-ah" mata Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan air mata dan jatuh menuju pipinya. Chanyeol yang melihat Papanya menangis segera memeluknya. Menvoba memberi kekuatan meskipun ia tak tahu apa yang membuat Papanya sampai seperti ini.

**-Dad and Son-**

Setelah kejadian hari itu, Chanyeol benar membuktikan pada sang Papa. Ia mengajak Jennie bertemu dan meminta maaf lalu memberi pengertian pada Jennie. Dan tentu saja didampingi oleh Baekhyun.

Kala itu Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol agar segera menemui Jennie dan meminta maaf. Lalu membongkar siapa wanita yang bernama Hyunee. Namun Chanyeol menentang. Ia tak mau siapapun mengetahui bahwa ia memilik Papa yang sangat cantik. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol takut jika membongkar semuanya pada Jennie. Ia takut reputasinya turun karena sudah mencium laki - laki yang tak lain adalah sang Papa. Karena selama ini image manja Chanyeol tak pernah setitikpun muncul didepan umum. Jadi dengan segala cara, Chanyeol memohon kepada Papanya agar tak menyuruh membongkar kebohongannya. Yaah Namanya juga anak kesayangan, jelas itu akan Baekhyun turuti.

Dan disinilah mereka bertiga, dicafe dekat sekolah mereka. Dengan Baekhyun yang memakai wig yang sama dengan waktu itu. Dan kini ditambah Baekhyun harus menggunakn seragam wanita. Heol- kurang ajar sekaki Chanyeol kali ini. Baekhyun benar - benar didandani bak seorang ulzzang disekolah. Tapi Baekhyun benar sangat cantik. Tak terlihat bahwa sebenarnya dia adalah laki - laki. Dan didukung lagi dengan badannya yang mungil seperti wanita. Lalu belum lagi berdiri berdampingan dengan Chanyeol yang mempunyai badan proporsional. Sangat serasi.

"Jennie-ssi, terima kasih masih mau bertemu denganku. Emhh... Aku ingin meminta maaf karena perlakuanku minggu lalu di Apartemenku. Maaf jika membuatmu marah. Aku tak bermaksut membuatmu sakit hati" ucao Chanyeol sambil menggenggam satu tangan Jennie.

Sang pemilik tangan hanya bisa memandangk tangan yang tengah digenggam oleh orang yang sudah ia inginkan sejak setahun yang lalu. Hatinya berbunga. Ingin rasanya Jennie berlari dan berhambur memeluk Chanyeol. Namun suasana hatinya yang tengah berbunga itu hancur. Disampingnya ada Hyunee kekasih Chanyeol. Maka dengan cepat Jennie menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"E-euh tak apa Oppa. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Oppa sudah menolakku dari dulu, tapi aku dengan angkuhnya masih mengejarmu yang bahkan sudah mempunyai kekasih yang sangat cantik" ucap Jennie dengan senyum palsunya.

"Tak apa Jennie-ssi itu wajar. Karena kita mengejar apa yang kita inginkan. Aku memakluminya" ujar Chanyeol. Setelahnya Baekhyun memberi nasihat pada Jennie dan memberinya sedikit kekuatan. Dan tentu Baekhyun juga berlagak sebagai kekasih Chanyeol. Lalu tak lama setelah itu Jennie berpamitan untuk pulang dan disusul oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Papa~" panggil Chanyeol pada sang Papa yang berada disampingnya.

"Heum?" namun Baekhyun hanya menyahutinya dengan dehaman.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kasar. Menatap sejenak sang Papa lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Papa masih marah sama Chanyeol ?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tengah serius dengan tabletnya, langsung menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Apa Papa harus menjawabnya sedangkan kau tahu jawabannya ?" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal. Ucapan Papanya ada benarnya juga. Lalu kenapa harus bertanya ?. Chanyeol pikir, Papanya hari ini sedang berada pad mode garang. Tak ada senyum sama sekali untuknya sejak pagi.

Tak sampai 10 menit, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di basement Apetement mereka. Chanyeol keluar terlebih dulu, lalu berputar untuk membukakan pintu sang Papa.

"Ayo Pa~" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya namun tak direspon oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih menatap lurus kedepan tak memperdulikan sang Anak yang ada disampingnya.

"Papa kenapa diem ? Ayo turun. Ini sudah sampai" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengguncang bahu sang Papa. Baekhyun langsung menoleh pada Chaenyeol dengan tatapan tajam. Chanyeol sedikit kaget saat melihat ekspresi sang Papa.

Raut wajah Chanyeol seperti tengah bertanta pada Baekhyun

"Papa malu harus turun dengan pakaian seperti ini Pabbo!" bentak Baekhyun yan sukses membuat Chanyeol hampir jatuh terjerembab. Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu tersadar kenapa Papanya bisa marah.

Chanyeol melepas jaketnya lalu menyampirnkannya pada kepala sang Papa. Dengan langkah cepat Chanyeol menarik Paanya dan sedikit berlari agar tak menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

Tangannya menekan tombol lantai 17 pada lift itu. Masih dengan mendekap sang Papa sngat posesif. Diantara anak dan Papa itu tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitoun hingga suara lift terbuka berbunyi.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membawa keluar sang Papa. Untung saja Apartemen mereka tak terlalu jauh dengan lift jadi tidak begitu susah.

Keduanya menghembuskan nafas lega saat sudah berada didalam Apartemen. Mendudukkan badan mereka yang lelah disofa depan televisi. Nafas keduanya masih terengah karena tadi sedikit berlari. Harusnya mereka tak perlu seperti itu, toh ini gedung Apartemen yang sudah mereka tempati hampir 17 tahun. Namun karena penampilan Baekhyun seperti wanita dan bodohnya ia meninggalkan seragam kantornya dikantor, maka jadilah ia harus berlari menutupi penampilannya.

"Terima kasih Papa sudah mau membantu Chanyeol~" ucap Chanyeol manja sambil memeluk Papanya dari samping. Mengusakkan wajahnya pada perut rata Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari sang anak hanya bisa terkekeh lucu.

"Tak masalah Sayang~ Apapun untukmu~" lalu Baekhyun membalas pelukan sang anak dan mendaratkan satu kecupan pada ujung kepala Chanyeol.

"Tapi lain kali seperti ini lagi, maaf, Papa tidak mau membantumu"

"Kenapa Pa?" tanya Chanyeol spontan.

"Ya Papa malu Chanyeol. Papa itu laki - laki, masak dusuruh pakai baju wanita yang minim seperti ini ? Hilang sudah harga diri Papa" dengus Baekhyun pada sang anak. Bukannya takut, Chanyeol malah terkekeh dan kembali mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"Tapi Papa cantik loh pakek baju wanita seperti ini~"

**Deg**

Baekhyun menegang saat mendengar pujian dari Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ini juga bukan kali pertama Chanyeol memujinya cantik, tapi entah kenapa hatinya seperti berdesir.

"Papa Tampan bukan Cantik Chanyeol. Bangunlah dan cari kekasih biar kau bisa memuji kekasihmu Cantik" omel Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan pelukan sang anak kali ini. Entah apa~ (please jangan nyanyi)

"Tapi Chanyeol serius Pa~ Papa memang-" ada jeda diucapan Chanyeol, lalu tubuhnya ia bawa merapat pada sang Papa. Menatap matanya dalam tanpa berkedip.

"Sangaaa~aatt Cantik. Apalagi memakai baju seperti ini-" Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun. Mungkin itu hanya berjarak 5centi, karena nafas Chanyeol bisa Baekhyun rasakan. Ucapannya kembali Chanyeol gantung. Dan kini beralih pada telinga Baekhyun. Dan membisikan sebuat kalimat yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun membeku total.

"Papa terlihat sangat sexy~"

Suaranya sangat berat. Membelai telinga Baekhyun sensual.

Baekhyun tak bisa berkata - kata lagi. Nafasnya tercekat, tubuhnya menegang. Matanya hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol kosong. Tangannyapun seperti ditahan seseorang. Bahkan darahnya seperti berhenti mebgaliri tubuhnya.

_**Chup~ **_

Dan BOOM!

Baekhyun seperti mati setelah diserang bertubi - tubi oleh Chanyeol. Perlakuan anaknya ini tak seperti biasanya. Semuanya terlalu manis untuk Baekhyun. Atau mungkin ini hanya efek karena terlalu lama sendiri ? Entahlah.

Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol sudah pergi kekamarnya dengan wajah yang memerah sambil tangannya memegangi pusat selatan tubuhnya. Keke. Chanyeol ereksi ternyata.

**-Dad and Son- **

Terlalu pagi untuk salju turun menutupi jalanan dan menghambat aktifitas. Biasanya jika musim panas atau musim gugur, weekend akan semua orang gunakan untuk berlibur. Namun karena ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, jadi banyak orang lebih memilih berdiam diri didalam rumah.

Seperti Chanyeol saat ini. Ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan menggunakan selimut rangkap dua. Entahlah, sepertinya cuaca hari ini begitu dingin tak seperti biasanya. Juga ada satu faktor yang membuatnya malas melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar.

**Tok tok tok**

Suara ketukan pintu Chanyeol dengar. Namun ia enggan keluar dari dalam selimutnya. Ia tahu siapa yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Papa. Orang yang tak ingin ia temui untuk saat ini.

"Chanyeol-ah~ Apa kau masih tidur ?" tanya Papanya dari luar kamar. Chanyeol tak menjawab meskipun terdengar jelas pertanyaan sang Papa.

Suara ketukan pintupun kembali terdengar. Dan lagi - lagi Chanyeol enggan untuk membuka pintunya. Dan semakin meringsek masuk kedalam selimut hangatnya.

Baekhyun diluar sana sudah menggerutu tak karuan karena tak biasanya Chanyeol seperti ini. Jarinya sedikit sakit karena terlalu keras mengetuk pintu kamar sang anak. Baekhyun sudah lelah akhirnya memilih membuka paksa pintu kamar Chanyeol yang ternyata tidsk dikunci.

"Yaakk! Park Chanyeol kenapa kau masih tidur haah?! Ini sudah jam berapa ? Apa kau tak kesekolah ? Mau jadi anak nakal ?!" Baekhyun sudah melayangkan pukulan ringan pada gundukan yang berada ditengah tempat tidur Chanyeol dan menyeret selimut bergambar dirinya dengan sang Papa.

"Akhh! Papa Sakit! Yakk- Auhh!" Chanyeol kesakitan langsung saja berteriak dan mencoba menghalangi pukulan sang Papa.

"Kau tau ini jam berapa ? Kau bisa terlambat Chanyeol!"

Entah kenapa filling Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Papanya sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik. Karena tak biasanya Baekhyun mengomelinya jika hari sabtu sedikit bangun siang.

"Masih jam 7 Papa. Chanyeol masuk sekolah jam 8. Masih 1 jam lagi" jawab Chanyeol dengan suara yang jutek dan wajah yang dibuat - buat.

"Oke kalau kamu masih bangun siang. Besok hari senin tidak ada liburan!" ucap Baekhyun final.

Seketika Chanyeol langsung membuka selimutnya-

"HAAAAH"

-dan berteriak.

"Paa tadi bilang apa ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekat kearah Papanya.

"Tidak ada pengulangan" ucap Baekhyun ketus.

"Apakah hari senin besok kita akan berlibur Pa?" tanya Chanyeol. Tangannya menarik - narik baju Papanya supaya sang Papa menjawabnya. Chanyeol tak tuli. Dia tau tadi apa yang di ucapkan sang Papa. Ia hanya meyakinkan.

Baekhyun masih menatap anaknya tajam dan bersidekap tangan didepan dadanya. Entah kenapa, semakin dewasa anak laki - lakinya ini semakin malas untuk bangun pagi.

"Berjanjilah tak akan menjadi pemalas" ucap sang Papa yang sudah duduk dipinggir tempat tidur disisi Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum pada sang Papa.

"Chanyeol janji tak akan bangun siang lagi" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memeluk anaknya yang sangat besar ini.

"Hari senin besok Papa mengambil cuti 2 hari. Jadi Ayo kita berlibur~" ucapnya manis pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun itu tak pernah bisa bersikap seperti Papa selayaknya untuk anak laki - laki mereka. Baekhyun terlalu lembut pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun tak tega berbuat kasar atau mengacuhkan anaknya seperti Papa lain ketika anak laki - laki mereka pulang dengan luka bekas pukul diwajah. Baekhyun tak bisa. Baekhyun terlalu sayang pada Chanyeol. Mengingat juga hanya Baekhgun yang Chanyeol miliki. Jadi Baekhyun akan menjadi apapun untuk Chanyeol. Dan akan menjadi segalany untuk Chanyeol.

"Benarkah ? Kenapa tak bicara pada Chanyeol dulu ?"

"Surprise. Kenapa ? Kau tak suka ?"

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar lalu menggeleng.

"Chanyeol menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Tapi lebih baik berdiskusi dulu"

"Kalau berdiskusi dulu itu namanya bukan Surprise Chanyeol-ah" ucap Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Chanyeolpun menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal. Karena apa yang diucapkan sang Papa benar.

"Lalu kita akan pergi berlibur kemana Pa ?" tanya Chanyeol antusias.

"Rahasia~" Baekhyun menujulurkan lidahnya meledek Chanyeol lalu berlari keluar kamar. Chanyeol langsung saja mengejar sang Papa sampai ke dapur. Tak sulit untuk menangkap sang Papa, karena kaki Papanya yang sangat pendek dan kaki Chanyeol yang panjang. Tak sampai 1 menitpun Baekhyun sudah tertangkap oleh Chanyeol.

**Hup**

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung limbung pada Chanyeol. Dan wajahnya langsung bertemu dengan dada bidang sang anak. Baekhyun selalu iri pada tubuh sang anak karena bisa sekekar itu saat usia 17 tahun. Sedangkan Baekhyun ? Sampai umur 37 pun badannya masih seperti anak kecil. Jika dipikir lagi, tubuh Chanyeol tak menuruni dari dirinya atau Hyeji -sang istri. Hyeji juga bertubuh kecil seperti dirinya.

"Chanyeol lepasin Papaah~ Papa susah nafasshh" gumam Baekhyun didalam dekapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat dan menghujami kecupan dipucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Biarkan dulu Paaah~ Papah harum. Chanyeol menyukainya~" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum didalam dekapan Chanyeol yang jelas tak akan terlihat. Padahal senyum itu senyum favorit Chanyeol.

"Sudaaahh~ Chanyeol. Kau bisa telambat ke sekolah. Kau mau liburan besok batal ?" ucap Baekhyun sambil memberontak dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

Pelukkan itupun akhirnya terlepas. Wajah Chanyeol terlihat sangat sumringah setelah memeluk Papanya.

"Iya Iya Paa~. Chanyeol bersiap dulu~"

_**Chup~ **_

Seketika Baekhyun membeku saat Chanyeol mendaratkan bibir tebalnya pada pipi tembamnya. Harusnya Baekhyun merasa biasa saja, tapi sepertinya saat ini berbeda. Semenjak kejadian dua bulan yang lalu saat Chanyeol menatap matanya dalam. Tiba - tiba pipinya memanas dan hatinya berdegub kencang. Lalu tangannya menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. Baekhyun merasakn seperti ada sesuatu yang menjalar dan membuat hatinya menghangat. Rasanya sudah lama Baekhyun tak merasakan hal ini setelah berpisah dengan Hyeji.

"Ada apa denganku ?" guman Baekhyun seorang diri.

Dan kini seseorang didalam kamar mandipun tengah meredam degub jantungnya yang bertalu - talu sejak tadi. Hatinya sudah susah dikontrol saat bersama sang Papa. Ya, itu Chanyeol yang tengah menyembunyikan wajah merahnya didalam kamar mandi.

"Semakin ingin melepas semakin menempel diotak. Argghhh. Papaaaaa!"

**-Dan and Son- **

Pekerjaan dikantor sudah Baekhyun bereskan sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya masih banyak, namun itu belum terlalu dideadline. Jadi Baekhyun menyelesaikann pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan sebelum mengambil cuti 2 hari.

"Ahh leganya semua sudah selesai. Hufff" gerutu Baekhyun didalam ruangannya sendiri. Duduk dibalik meha kebesarannya sambil menyandarkan keoalanya pada oenyangga kursi.

**Tok tok tok**

"Masuk" teriak Baekhyun dari dalam.

Seorang lelaki masuk dengan santai lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sajangnim. Apakah sajangnim akan mengambil cuti senin besok ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo adalan teman Baekhyun selama ditempat kerja. Sudah dari tahun pertama mereka bekerja di toko ini dan mereka sangat dekat.

"Santai saja Soo. Tak perlu formal" ucap Baekhyun sambil mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk.

"Kau akan berlibur kemana ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kesuatu tempat yang tenang" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menopang dagu dan membayangkan sesuatu.

"Apakah bersama Chanyeol- ?"

"Tentu saja Soo. Siapa lagi jika bukan anakku tersayang satu - satunya-"

Ada jeda sedikit pada kalimat Baekhyun. Dan mimik wajahnya juga berubah seketika.

"-hanya aku yang dimilikinya. Dan hanya dia yang kumiliki" lanjut Baekhyun sedikit lirih.

"Baekhyun-ah?" panggil Kyungsoo. Baekhyun langsung mendongakan wajahnya menghadap sang Sahabat.

"Pergilah berkencan dan carikan Mama untuk Chanyeol. Dia harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki Mama" ucapan Kyungsoo sukses membuat Baekhyun semakin merundukkan kepalanya dalam - dalam. Hatinya bimbang. Apa Chanyeol perlu Mama ? Apa perannya selama ini masih kurang ? Pertanyaan itu selalu berputar didalam otak Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga tak punya keberanian untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol karena anak itu akan selalu menolak jika membahas Mama.

"Apakah perlu Soo ? Apakah aku belum cukup untuk menjadi Papa sekaligus Mama untuknnya ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara.

"Peranmu sudah cukup Baek. Tapi... Chanyeol juga pasti menginginkan bagaimana mempunyai Mama, bukan Papa yang berperan sebagai Mama"

"Tapi dia sudah mempunyai Mama Soo-"

"Apa Mantan istrimu itu pernah mengunjungimu setelah kalian bercerai ? Apa 12 tahun dia tak pernah menanyakan keadaan Chanyeol ? Demi Tuhan, 12 tahun Baekhyun, dia (mantan istri Baekhyun) mencampakkan kalian!" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit dengan nada tinggi.

Entah apa yang membuat Kyungsoi begini. Memang Baekhyun sudah menceritakan keadaannya pada Kyungsoo semua. Dan mungkin ini adalah bentuk rasa simpati pada sahabatnya.

"Cobalah bertanya pada Chanyeol, mungkin saja dia ingin memiliki sosok Mama" ucap Kyungsoo lagi. Baekhyun memijit pangkal hidungnya. Pening memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba bertanya padanya" ucap Baekhyun agar sedikit membuat sahabatnya ini tenang.

"Hehe. Begitu dong. Jika Chanyeol mau, nanti kau akan aku kenalkan pada sahabatku" Kyungsoo berujar sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

Mata Baekhyun seketika melebar setelah mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Oohh... Jadi tujuanmu adalah ingin mengenalkanku pada seseorang ? Kau ingin aku melakukan kencan buta haaah" teriak Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Sahabatnya itupun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Lalu secepat kilat Baekhyun melempai Kyungsoo dengan kertas didepannya.

"Dasar sahabat kurang ajar. Pergi kau, kencan saja sendiri sana!" teriak Baekhyun lagi dan masih melempari Kyungsoo dengan segala benda ringan didepannya. Kyungsoopun secepat kilat lari keluar dsri ruangan itu lalu meledek Baekhyun dari pintu sana.

Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Sahabatnya itu. Sampai sebegitunya ingin mengajak Baekhyun berkencan dengan orang lain. Kyungsoo adalah laki - laki penyuka kencan buta. Dengan wanita atau laki - lakipun Kyungsoo lakoni, karena itu sangat menyenangkan, bisa mengenal orang baru selain disekelilingnya kata Kyungsoo.

**-Dad and Son- **

Hari sudah mulai tengah malam. Saljupun masih turun diluar sana. Hawa dingin merasuk sampai ketulang. Hampir tak ada aktifitas diluar sana karena tadi sore baru saja terjadi badai salju. Semua orang mungkin sekarang tengah tertidur dengan berselimut tebal.

Namun tidak untuk Baekhyun. Bukannya tidur diranjang King Sizenya, ia kini justru tengah berada didapur. Menata lilin - lilin kecil diatas sebuah cake coklat yang berukuran sedang. Hanya dengan penerangan dari lampu ponselnya, Baekhyun menghias sedikit kue ulang tahun itu.

Lampu apartmennya sengaja tak Baekhyun nyalakan agar tak ada yang curiga. Kakinya ia bawa melangkah pada kamar yang berada dilantai 2 dan berjalan sepelan mungkin agar tak mengganggu seseorang yang tengah tidur.

Saat sampai pada pintu kamar yang dituju, Baekhyun memutar gagang pintu itu sangat perlahan sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan suara. Setelah berhasil membuka pintu kamar itu, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju seseorang yang mungkin sedang bermimpi indah diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Hey sayang~ Irreona~" bisik Baekhyun dan mengguncang tubuh itu pelan. Gundukkan yang disentuh Baekhyun tadi menggeliat dan tak lama kemudian membuka selimutnya sebatas dada.

"Saengil Chukkahamnida. Saengil Chukkahamnida. Saranghaneun Park Chanyeol. Saengil Chukkahamnida~"

Ya, ini adalah hari ulang tahun Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol sang anak. Tanggal 27 November, 17 tahun yang lalu Park Chanyeol lahir didunia. Dan mendampingi Baekhyun dalam keadaan apapun.

Chanyeol yang masih setengah sadar, langsung membuka matanya lebar saat mendengar nyanyian sang Papa. Seketika mata Chanyeol berkaca - kaca.

"Saengil Chukkaeyo Anak Papa Tersayang~ Ayo Make a wish dulu" titah Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyatukan kedua jemarinya didepan dada lalu berdoa didalam hati dan setelah itu meniup lilin yang berangka 17.

Kamar yang tadinya terang karena cahaya dari lilin, kini kembali menggelap. Dengan cepatpun Chanyeol segera menyalakan lampu tidurnya. Karena jikalau menyalakan lampu utama ia harus turun dari tempat tidur dulu lalu berjalan kearah pintu tempat dimana saklar itu berada. Dan Chanyeol masih malas karena mengantuk.

"Terima kasih untuk surprisenya Papa~" Chanyeol langsung menghambur kepelukan sang Papa. Baekhyun meletakkan kue tart itu disampingnya lalu membalas pelukan sang anak.

"Harusnya Papa yang berterima kasih. Terima kasih sudah lahir dan menemani Papa. Terima kasih sudah jadi anak yang terbaik untuk Papa" timpal Baekhyun sambil mengusap punggung Chanyeol yang hanya dilapisi kaos rumahan yang tipis.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya lalu menarik Papanya untuk bersandar pada headbord tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun hanya menurut lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Chanyeol langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sang Papa dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Chanyeol bersyukur memiliki Papa. Papa yang terbaik~" Chanyeol yang pertama membuka suaranya setah mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat.

"Maaf jika Papa belum bisa jadi Papa sekaligus Mama yang baik untukmu sayang. Maaf jika Papa terlalu sibuk~" ucap Baekhyun sambil membelai rambut Chanyeol penuh kasih Sayang. Lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam dan terhanyut oleh suasana yang tenang. Baekhyun merasa ia sudah lama tak seperti ini dengan Chanyeol. Terlalu sibuk oleh pekerjaan. Dan sering meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian. Ia sangat merasa bersalah.

Tiba - tiba Baekhyun teringat dengan obrolannya dengan Kyungsoo tadi siang. Apa ini saatnya ia menanyakan hal itu pada sang anak ?

"Chanyeol-ah ?" panggil Baekhyun ragu.

"Ya Pa ?" jawab Chanyeol sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun.

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan suara karena ia takut Chanyeol tak akan setuju dengan usulannya ini.

"Apa kamu setuju jika Papa mencari Mama baru untukkmu- ?"

"BIG NO PAPA. PAPA SAJA SUDAH CUKUP. BAGIKU PAPA ADALAH PAPA!" belum selesai Baekhyun bertanya Chanyeol sudah menjawabnya dengan nada tinggi. Badannya yang awalnya bersandar pada Baekhyun kini sudah duduk dan menghdap laki - laki yang lebih kecil.

"T-tapi, kau butuh peran seorang Mama Chan. Kau juga butuh kasih sayang seorang Mama yang sebenarnya" ucap Baekhyun pelan meyakinkan sang anak.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun tajam tanpa bersuara. Baekhyun menjadi sedikit takut.

"Apa Papa masih tak kapok ?" ucap Chanyeol datar tiba - tiba. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Apa Papa masih percaya pada seorang Wanita ?" lagi Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

Baekhyun masih tak faham dengan apa yang dipertanyakan oleh Chanyeol. Pertanyaannya seperti mengarah pada sebuah kekecewaan pada seorang wanita. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol bertanya seolah - olah Baekhyun pernah dikecewakan seorang wanita ? Padahk Baekhyun tk pernah dekat dengan wnita lain setelah bercerai dari Hyeji.

"Chanyeol hanya tak mau Papa tersakiti untuk yang kedua kalinya. Cukup Hyeji saja yang sudah melukai Papa, jangan ada wanita l-lain" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang tiba - tiba memelan.

Baekhyun mendekat pada sang anak lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa maksutmu Chanyeol ? P-papa tak mengerti sayang~"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun. Ia tak mau Papanya tahu bahwa ia menangis. Karena selama ini dia tak pernah menangis sekalipun didepan Papanya sejak berumur 7 tahun.

"Hey kenapa tak melihat Papa heum ?" tanya Baekhyun kembali. Tangan kecilnya masih menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang dua kali lipat lebih besar meskipun tak bisa mencakup kedua jemari sang anak.

Chanyeol kembali menatap sang Papa. Matanya pasti sudah sangat memerah.

"Kenapa Papa tak pernah bercerita pada Chanyeol ?" tanya Chanyeol lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun. Dahi Baekhyun mengkerut karena mendapatkan pertanyaan yang aneh lagi dari Chanyeol.

"Cerita apa Chanyeol ? Papa tak faham. Coba bicara yang jelas okey" titah Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Soal Papa dan Hyeji"

Baekhyun terdiam lagi. Menetralkan nafasnya yang sedari tadi sedikit sesak.

"Kenapa Sayang ? Papa dan Mama tak ada apa - apa. Mamamu hanya sudah tak bisa bersama Papa waktu itu. Sudah itu saja" terang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan bibirnya tanda ia tahu Papanya itu tengah berbohong padanya.

"Oh ya ? Lalu kenapa Hyeji memilih bercerai kalau dari awal orang tuanya yang meminta Papa untuk menikahinya ? Kalau tidak cinta kenapa tidak menolak ?" cecar Chanyeol pada Papanya.

Baekhyun yang mendapat pertanyaan beruntun seperti itu seketika syok. Ia tercengang dengan semua pertanyaan Chanyeol. Diotaknya tengah bertanya - tanya, dari mana Chanyeol tahu tentang dirinya yang menikah dengan Hyeji karena perjodohan ? Seingatnya, Baekhyun tak pernah menceritakan itu pada Chanyeol. Karena ia tak mau Chanyeol membenci Hyeji.

"D-dari mana kau tahu Chanyeol ?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

"Cukup ceritakan semuanya yang tidak Chanyeol tahu!"

Baekhyun gelagapan. Apakah ini saatnya menceritakan semuanya ? Tapi Baekhyun masih ragu. Takut Chanyeol semakin membenci Hyeji sang Mama.

Chanyeol masih menantikan Baekhyun membuka suaranya. Menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuknya memberitahu semua kebenarannya. Toh Chanyeol juga sudah dewasa. Ia berhak tahu.

"Waktu itu Papa dijodohkan oleh Kakekmu"

Ada jeda sedikit untuk Baekhyun mengambil nafas.

"Kakekmu datang pada Kakek Kim -Papa Hyeji. Meminta bantuan untuk perusahaannya yang sudah hampir bangkrut. Kemudian Kakek Kim memberi sebuah syarat, yaitu mau menikahkan Papa dengan Putrinya. Mungkin kala itu Kakekmu tak ada jalan lain jadi dengan cepat menyetujui syarat Kakek Kim tanpa persetujuan Papa. Papa yang saat itu baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan Senior High School mau tak mau harus mengubur cita - cita untuk berkuliah dan memilih menuruti apa yang diminta Kakekmu. Papa tak tahu siapa Mamamu, seluk beluknya, dan bagaimana wajahnya hanya bisa pasrah. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk Kakekmu. Dalam kurang dari 3 bulan Papa dan Mamamu menikah. Papapun baru mengetahui wajah Mamamu saat berada diatas Altar" Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum mengingat saat pernikahan yang tanpa didasari rasa cinta itu.

"Setelah itu Papa dan Mama hidup berdua diApartmen yang sederhana. Papa yang saat itu belum mempunyai pekerjaan, segera mencari karena Papa sudah menjadi kepala keluarga. Lalu Papa diterima bekerja di Swalayan sebagai Pramuniaga. Papa ingat waktu itu, seminggu setelah bekerja di sana, pada saat itu musim semi. Papa pulang bekerja jam 5 sore, tiba - tiba Mamamu berlari memeluk Papa sambil menyodorkan tespek. Papa saat itu yang begitu lelah menjadi semangat lagi meskipun ada yang sedikit mengganjal dihati Papa. Saat itu Papa belum mencintai Mamamu sama sekali. Namun kemudian Papa bertekad akan mencintai Mamamu mulai saat itu karena kehadiranmu" ucap Baekhyun sedikit terisak dan membelai pipi sang anak. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Karena sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah mengetahui segalanya dari buku Diary Papanya yang tak sengaja ia temukan dikamar sang Papa.

"Papa sangat bahagiaaaa sekali. Benar - benar menanti kehadiranmu. Memperlakukan Mamamu sangat hati - hati. Menuruti segalanya apa yang Mamamu mau. Pokoknya saat itu Papa membayangkan keluarga kecil yang sangat bahagia. Lalu 7 bulan berlalu, tiba - tiba Mamamu mengalami kontaksi hebat dikantor Kakek Kim. Papa yang saat itu bekerja segers meminta ijin dan menyusul Mamamu ke rumah sakit. Papa sedikit terlambat waktu itu, Mamamu sudah berada diruang bersalin. Papa memohon kepada suster yang sedang berada didepan pintu ruangan itu agar bisa menemani Mamamu, tapi suster itu tetap melarang Papa sampai akhirnya Mamamu meminta Papa menemaninya. Papa mendampingi perjuangan Mamamu yang tengah bertaruh antara hidup dan mati. Papa melihat Mamamu kesakitan. Beribu kata Papa ucapkan untuk membuat Mamamu tak tegang. Sampai akhirnya suara tangismu melegakan Papa dan Mama. Papa dan Mama menangis bahagia karena kau lahir dengan sempurna dan sehat" Baekhyun terisak mengingat saat itu. Bagaimana bahagianya ia yang kedatangan seorang anggota keluarga baru.

"Setelah itu kehidupan keluarga kita bahagia. Tangis tawamu menghiasi Apartemen yang dulunya sepi. Hingga saat itu musim dingin, saat kau berumur baru 5 tahun lebih 10 hari. Tiba - tiba Mamamu mengajak Papa berpisah. Papa benar terpukul. Padahal Papa dan Mama jarang bahkan hampir tak pernah bertengkar. Papa sempat memohon padamu agar mau bertahan hingga kau berumur 10 tahun. Karena saat itu kau masih butuh peran seorang Mama. Tapi dengan alasan-"

"Papa terlalu baik untuknya ? Ck. Alasan klasik!" belum selesai Baekhyun bercerita, Chanyeol sudah memotongnya.

"D-dari mana kau tahu Chanyeol ?" giliran Baekhyun bertanya, Chanyeol malah terdiam tak menjawab.

"Jawab Papa Chanyeol!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mermas lengan Chanyeol pelan.

"PARK CHANYEOL-"

"DARI BUKU DIARY PAPA. PUAS ? KENAPA PAPA TAK JUJUR PADA CHANYEOL DARI DULU ? KENAPA PAPA MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA DARI CHANYEOL?!" teriak Chanyeol membentak sang Papa. Baekhyun tercengang. Ini kali kali pertama Chanyeol berbicara keras dan membentaknnya. Air matanya semakin deras keluar. Tak menyangka bahwa buku yang ia sembunyikan rapat - rapat akan ditemukan oleh Chanyeol. Pantas saja Chanyeol seperti sudah tahu semuanya.

"Maafkan Papa Chanyeol-ah. Papa hanya tak ingin kau semakin membenci Mamamu. Hiks" Baekhyun mencoba meredam tangisannya dengan punggung tangannya. Chanyeol langsung memeluk Papanya. Mendekap erat dan mengusap punggung Papanya lalu terhanyut iku menangis.

"Papa punya Chanyeol. Jangan pernah sembunyikan apapun dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak suka. Bahkan sebelum Chanyeol tahu kesalahan Hyeji, Chanyeol sudah membencinya dari dulu. Hyeji bahkan tak pernah menengokku sebagai anaknya. Hikss" hati Baekhyun seperti dicubit ketika mendengar kebencian Chanyeol pada Hyeji yang mungkin semakin menumpuk. Cukup Baekhyun saja yang sakit hati. Jangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya anak yang tak tahu apa - apa meskipun kini ia sudah beranjak dewasa.

Keduanya masih berpelukan, meluapkan segala tangis yang mungkin sudah sama - sama saling memendam. Kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus air matanya dan air mata Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu semuanya kan, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam dan hanya memandangi mata indah sang Papa.

"Chanyeol tak akan melakukan apapun. Tapi ijinkan Chanyeol menemani Papa salamanya. Ijinkan aku mendampingimu Park Baekhyun" tiba - tiba nada suara Chanyeol berubah. Menjadi lebih berat dan sedikit serius. Baekhyun merinding ketika namanya lengkapnya disebut. Sebelumnya Chanyeol tak pernah memanggil namanya lengkap dan ini untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau tak ingin mencari Mama Papamu yang sesungguhnya ?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Meskipun aku hasil buah dari rasa cinta mereka, tapi aku tak mau mencari mereka. Mereka sudah membuangku. Mereka tak mengingkan kehadiranku. Jadi sampai kapanpun aku tak akan mencarinya" jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis karena gagal membuat Chanyeol mengurangi rasa bencinya pada sang Mama.

"Kau tak boleh seperti itu Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun mereka Orang Tua kandungmu"

"Orang Tua mana yang tega membuang anaknya sendiri ?"

"Mamamu punya alasan sendiri Chanyeol. Kau harus mengerti" Baekhyun mencoba membujuk Chanyeol sambil membelai rambut tebalnya.

"Tak peduli apapun alasan mereka! Mereka jelas membuangku" ketus Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah. Sebenarnya ap yang diucapkan Chanyeol ada benarnya. Jadi dia tak akan memaksakan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah jika itu pilihanmu. Pap- ah Paman tak melarangnya" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah tidur besok kita akan sibuk untuk mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan untuk berlibur" Baekhyun menuntun Chanyeol untuk berbating ditemoat tidur lalu menutupinya dengan selimut. Baekhyun sudah akan berjalan oergi meninggalkna kamar Chanyeol, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Chanyeol-ah ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol. Tubuhnya Baekhyun dudukan kembali pada pinggiran tempat tidur lalu menghadap sang anak.

"Apa aku masih boleh memanggilmu Papa ?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Tentu. Kau anak sah Papa dimata negara. Jadi sudah seharusnya kau memanggil Papa-"

"Tapi kalau aku tak ingin menjadi anakmu bagaimana ?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar setelah mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin menjadi pendampingmu Baekhyun-ah. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasih dari anak tirimu ini ?"

**Deg.**

Baekhyun tersentak kaget karena ucapan gila Chanyeol. Matanya melotot menatap mata sang anak. Mencoba mencari kebohongan disana. Namun ternyata tak ia temukan.

"A-apa maksutmu Chanyeol ? Kita Papa dan anak jelas itu tak bisa" tanya Baekhyun sedikit gugup. Entah kenapa hatinya berdegub kencang lagi seperti saat itu. Namun rasa yang datang ini sangat menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun. Rasa sedih yang menyelimutinya tadi seketika hilang menguap bersama udara.

"Kita bukan anak dan Papa sedarah. Dan didalam diriku ini tak mengalir darahmu sedikitpun. Jadi sah sah saja jika kita menjalin hubungan" jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu apa yang dimaksud. Chanyeol memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Bukan lagi menjadi Papa.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban atau persetujuan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah menabrakkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir pink Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget melihat perlakuan Chanyeol. Ia tahu ini salah, ini tak boleh terjadi antara anak dan orang tua, tapi otaknya tak bisa berjalan untuk hanya sekedar mendorong dada Chanyeol. Hatinya berdegub kencang dan menghangat saat bibir plum Chanyeol bergerak pelan. Sensasi luar biasa menjalar sampai keseluruh tubuh. Atau ini efek karena Baekhyun sudah lama tak melakukan ini ? Entahlah yang Baekhyun tahu sekarang ia merasa tenang didekapan sang anak yang entah sejak kapan.

Mata Chanyeol sudah terpejam erat. Menikmati bibir yang sudah ia idamkan sejak berumur 15 tahun. Biasanya ia hanya bisa merasakan pipi Baekhyun saja atau kalau tidak ia merasakan pipi Baekhyun menempel pada pipinya. Chanyeol tak tahu sejak kapan ia menaruh hati pada Baekhyun yang saat itu ia tahu adalah Papa kandungnya. Tapi rasa cintanya sudah sangat besar pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu perasaannya salah untuk sang Papa, makannya ia tak pernah mengungkapkan pada sang Papa. Namun setelah mengetahui fakta sebenarnya, Chanyeol sudah bertekad akan mengungkapkan pada Baekhyun dan menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dan ternyata diumur 17 tahunya ini, Chanyeol mempunyai kesempatan itu. Jadi tanpa berpikir panjang Chanyeol kangsung saja mengungkapkan hatinya.

Ternyata Baekhyunpun sudah ikut hanyut dalam ciuman dalam Chanyeol. Ia juga sudah memjamkan matanya erta. Kedua tangannya berada didepan dada Chanyeol, meremas kaos yang digunakan Chanyeol

"Eungh~" lenguhan pertama Baekhyun lolos lalu dibarengi dengan pukulan pelan didada Chanyeol. Tanda Baekhyun kehabisan oksigen.

Chanyeol menempelkan dahinya di dahi Baekhyun dan menatap mata laki - laki mingil dideoannya sangat dalam.

"Park Baekhyun, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidup laki - laki yang baru beranjak dewasa ini ?" tanya Chanyeol tepat didepan bibir Baekhyun yang mungkin hanya berjarak kurang dari 5cm. Suara huskynya membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang hebat. Benar sangat sexy menurutnya.

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir. Ia masih belum tahu perasaan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini jika berada didekat Chanyeol. Nyaman, sayang, bahkan Baekhyun sangat takut kehilangan anak laki - lakinya itu. Ia takut rasa sayangnya ini akan melukai Chanyeol dikemudian hari. Ia juga takut rasa sayangnya ini hanya sebatas seorang Papa terhadap anaknya. Tak lebih.

Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhyun lalu menggenggamnya,

"Tak perlu takut. Aku tau kau masih bingung dengan semuanya. Tapi aku berjanji akan membuat kau mencintaiku sebagai pasangan hidup bukan sebagai Papa pada anaknya. Maaf jika aku sudah menggunakan kata kau dan aku, karena aku sudah tak menganggapmu sebagai Papa namun sebagai orang yangbku cintai" ucap Chanyeol memberi ketenangan pada Baekhyun seperti tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan lelaki kecil itu.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu tersenyum setelahnya.

"Ya aku menerimamu Chanyeol. Aku menerimamu menjadi pendamping hidupku" ucap Baekhyun final. Baekhyun hanya berdo'a, keputusan yang ia ambil ini tak akan salah.

Chanyeol langsung membekap bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya lagi setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Melumatnya penuh dengan hasrat namun tak kasar. Baekhyunpun dengan senang hati menerimanya dan mengalungkan tangannya pada pundak Chanyeol. Dan merekapun melewati malam ulang tahun Chanyeol sebagai pasangan baru.

**-Dad and Son-**

Setelah surprise semalam dan Chanyeol yang menyatakan perasaannya pada sang Papa, kini keduanya sedang melaksanakan tugas weekend masing - masing seperti biasa. Chanyeol dengan lantai 2 dan Baekhyun dengan lantai 1. Keduanya terlihat sangat fresh. Sama - sama menampilkan senyuman sumringah.

Baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan dengan bersenandung. Lagu - lagu melow ia putar pada speaker aktif sesekali Baekhyun akan ikut bernyanyi. Namun saat sedang asik menyanyi, suara bel Apartemennya berbunyi. Mencuci tangannya sebentar lalu berjalan menuju pintu tanpa melihat layar intercom terlebih dulu. Baekhyun sudah hafal siapa yang hampir setiap weekend akan mampir kesini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongin dan Sehun. Namun betapa kagetnya Baekhyun kali ini. Bukan Jongin atau Sehun yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu Apartementnya. Melainkan-

"H-hyeji ?"

-sang mantan Istri bersama seorang laki - laki.

"Annyeong Baekhyun-ah" sapa Hyeji dengan senyum cantiknya. Baekhyun masih syok karena kedatangan Hyeji. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun dan Hyeji bertemu lagi setelah hari perceraian mereka. Hyejipun baru kali ini berkunjung ke Apartemenya setelah perpisahan mereka di Pengadilan saat itu.

"A-annyeong Hyeji" timpal Baekhyun dengan sedikit gugup.

"Masuklah. Maaf Apartemenku masih berantakan" ujar Baekhyun sambil menuntun kedua tamunya masuk kedalam Apartemen. Hyeji dan laki - laki itu duduk pada sofa yang berada didepan televisi. Baekhyun sedikit tidak asing sepertinya dengan laki - laki ini. Berusaha mengingatnya namun tak bisa. Akhirnya ia melupaknnya.

"Tak apa Baekhyun-ah" sahut Hyeji.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkan minum dulu" lalu Baekhyun meninggalkan kedua orang itu dan menuju dapur.

Baekhyun sedikit berpikir saat membuatkan minuman untuk tamunya itu. Baekhyun dan sang mantan istri sudah tak pernah berkomunikasi sejak hari perceraian itu. Bertukar nomor telefon saja tidak. Baekhyun pikir, Hyeji benar - benar menjauhinya. Baekhyun tak keberatan jika tak berkomunikasi dengan mantan istrinya itu, namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Saat itu ia selalu menanyakan dimana sang Mama berada. Diusia 5 tahun, Chanyeol selalu menanyakan keberadaan sang Mama. Baekhyun yang tak tahu harus menjawab apa hanya bisa berkata bahwa sang Mama sedang bekerja keluar kota. Baekhyun sangat depresi saat itu. Chanyeol selalu menangis ketika malam hari. Jadi ia merelakan tubuh pegalnya tidur pada ranjang kecil Chanyeol sebagai pengganti pelukan sang Mama setiap malam. Belum lagi ditambah kepergian Papa Baekhyun. Itu menambah stress Baekhyun. Namun dengan segala motivasi yang diberikan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun akan pelan - pelan melakukannya. Dan terbukti semuanya membaik hingga saat ini.

Tak lama Baekhyun kembali pada kedua orang yang berada diruang tengah Apartemen itu.

"Silahkan. Maaf hanya ada ini dirumahku" ucap Baekhyun lalu duduk pada sofa single yang disamping kiri Hyeji.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun-ah" timpal Hyeji. Hyeji meminum air suguhan Baekhyun lalu terdiam sebentar.

"Oh ya Baekhyun-ah, perkenalkan ini Choi Taejoon. Suamiku" Ah Baekhyun sudah menebaknya. Dilihat dari cara Hyeji menggandengnya. Lalu Baekhyun berjabat tangan dengan Taejoon.

"Ngomong - ngomong ada apa kau kemari Hyeji-ah ?" tanya Baekhyun to the point karena penasaran.

"Begini Baekhyun-ah, Ehmm aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol. Apa dia ada dirumah ?"

Saat Hyeji menyebut nama Chanyeol, tiba - tiba sebuah rasa ketakutan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Hatinya dirundung sedih. Ia takut apa yang pernah ia pikirkan ini akan terjadi.

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab, ia terdiam sejenak. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia belum siap untuk ditinggal oleh Chanyeol.

"Ada. Chanyeol berada dilantai 2. M-mau aku panggilkan ?"

"Bisakah ?" dan dijawab anggukan ragu oleh Baekhyun.

Namun saat hendak berdiri guna memanggil Chanyeol, bibir Baekhyun tiba - tiba bersuara,

"Apa kau kesini untuk mejemput Chanyeol Hyeji-ah ?"

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana hingga Baekhyun berani menanyakan hal itu pada Hyeji. Dan kemungkin besar Baekhyun sudah tahu jawabannya.

Hyeji tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk.

"Ya Baekhyun-ah. Aku ingin menjemput Chanyeol untuk tinggal bersama kami. Itung - itung untuk menebus dosa kami karena sudah menelantarkannya" jelas Hyeji. Laki - laki yang disebelahnya ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil menggenggam jemari lentik Hyeji.

Tiba - tiba mata Baekhyun meremang. Air matanya tiba - tiba berlomba - lomba ingin meluncur pada pipi tembamnya. Tanpa bersuara, Baekhyun segera melangkah menuju lantai 2. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun menaiki anak tangga, sang anak sudah berada didepanya.

"Siapa mereka Pa ?" tanya Chanyeol pada sanga Papa dengan menunjuk para tamu dengan dagunya. Baekhyun hanya menoleh pada tamu lalu menunduk.

Tangan Baekhyun meraih kaos rumahan yang digunakan Chanyeol lalu merematnya kuat. Chanyeol merasa ada yang tidak beres sekarang. Dilihat dari waut wajah Papanya, sepertinya ada yang mengganggunya.

"Ada apa Pa ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengambil tamgan sang Papa lalu menggenggamnya. Chanyeol melarikan matanya pada mata indah Baekhyun dan disana ia melihat bekas air mata yang sepertinya baru saja turun.

"K-kau janji tak akan meninggalkan Papa ?" tiba - tiba Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara terisak. Air matanya sudah turut melewati pipinya.

"Ada apa Pa ? Bicara yang jelas pada Chanyeol" Chanyeol bertambah bingung karena pertanyaan dan tangisan sang Papa. Tangan besarnyapun menghapus lelehan air mata Baekhyun dan menariknya kedalam pelukan.

"Cukup berjanjilah pada Papa bahwa kau tak akan meninggalkan Papa. Hiks" ucap Baekhyun di dada Chanyeol. Meskipun sedikit teredam, Chanyeol masih mendengar apa yang di ucapkan kekasih barunya.

"Tak akan. Chanyeol tak akan meninggalkan Papa. Chanyeol akan berada disamping Papa selamanya" ucap Chanyeol lalu mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan menghapus air matanya sebentar. Menetralkan kembali nafasnya lalu menarik sang anak kehadapan kedua tamunya.

"Hyeji-ah" yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Choi saem ?" belum sempat Hyeji menyapa Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol malah menyapa Choi Taejoon -suami Hyeji lebih dulu.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang memanggil Taejoon dengan saem yang berarti Taejoon adalah seorang guru.

"Apa kau mengenalnya Chanyeol-ah ?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dia guru sains di sekolah Chanyeol Pa" jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Annyeong Chanyeol" sapa Taejoon pada muridnya itu.

"Ada apa Saem kemari ? Apa saya tak mengumpulkan tugas yang saem berikan sampai saem datang kerumah ?" cecar Chanyeol. Belum sempat Taejoon menjawab, suara Hyeji datang menyapa.

"Chanyeol-ah ?" Chanyeol yang merasa dipanggil menoleh.

"Siapa ku ?" kali ini suaranya tidak kalah datar. Matanya memicing menatap wanita yang tinggi semampai itu.

"Kau tak mengingatku ?" tanya Hyeji sambil berjalan sedikit kearah Chanyeol. Tangan lentiknya hendak ia larikan pada wajah Cganye, namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menampiknya.

"Siapa kau berani memegangku ?" kini nada Chanyeol sudah mulai meninggi. Wajahnya benar menampilkan raut wajah bingung.

"Chanyeol-ah. I-ini Choi Hyeji. M-mamamu" bukan Hyeji atau Taejoon yang menjawab Chanyeol, namun sang Papa yang menjawabnya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menoleh pada sang Papa guna mendapat penjelasan sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi. Kenapa Mamanya tiba - tiba datang.

"Ck. Percaya diri sekali kau! Mamaku sudah pergi! Mamaku sudah mati! Jadi jangan menghayal" ucap Chanyeol tepat didepan wajah Hyeji.

"Chanyeol-ah, ini Mama sayang. Ini Mamamu" Hyeji mencoba mendekati Chanyeol. Mencoba meraih tangan sang anak. Namun sayang, lagi - lagi Chanyeol menampik tangan Hyeji.

"Dia Mamamu Chanyeol-ah. Dia yang mengandung dan melahirkanmu" tutur Baekhyun dari samping tubuh sang anak. Mengelus punggungnya guna memberi ketenangan. Baekhyun tau, anaknya itu sangat emosionalan sekali.

"Mama macam apa yang tega meninggalkan anaknya diumur 5 tahun ?" sarkas Chanyeol pada Hyeji.

Baekhyun melihat raut Hyeji yang berubah dari memasuki Apartemen ini hingga saat ini. Wajahnya berubah sedih. Choi Taejoon yang mengetahui bahwa sang istri tak baik - baik saja itu langsung merangkul pundaknya dan mengusapnya.

"Oh! Apa kalian sepasang kekasih ?" lagi, Chanyeol berucap kasar.

"Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun harus menghentikan sikap Chanyeol yang keras kepala itu. Bagaimanapun Hyeji, ia tetap Mama kandungnya.

"Dia Mamamu sayang. Kim Hyeji yang melahirkanmu" Baekhyun mencoba berbicra halus pada sang anak agar sang anak tak mengamuk.

Semua orang yang berada disana terdiam tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Masih dengan pikiran masing - masing.

"Chanyeol-ah" panggil Hyeji sangat lirih. Chanyeol mendengarnya lalu menatap Hyeji datar. Hyeji berdiri lalu melangkah pada Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di single sofa yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun kini berada dibelakang Chanyeol sambil terus mengusap pundak Chanyeol.

"M-mama ingin meminta maaf padamu nak. Maaf Mama sudah mecampakkanmu. Maaf Mama tak pernah menengokmu. Maafkan Mama Chanyeol-ah" ucap Hyeji sambil berlutut dan menggenggam tangan sang anak. Chanyeol hanya menatap. Tak menjawab atau menolak perlakuan sang Mama.

Jika ditanya, apa Chanyeol rindu pada Mamanya ? Jelas! Chanyeol sangat merindukan sang Mama. Namun ketika mengetahui segala sesuatunya dari buku Diary Baekhyun, benci yang awalnya hanya sebesar biji kacang hijau kini sudah menjadi gundukkan gunung. Rindu yang awalnya menggebu menjadi hilang, menguab bersama angin.

Chanyeol tak ingat bagaimana wajah Mamanya. Sang Papa juga tak menyimpan foro sang Mama sama sekali. Jadi Chanyeol tak pernah punya gambaran bagaimana wajah sang Mama. Yang ia tahu dari Baekhyun, Mamanya mempunyai wajah yang sangat Cantik.

"Lalu...Mama sekarang mau apa ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Hyeji.

Hyeji menatap sang anak lalu kembali menunduk. Ia tahu sekarang anaknya tengah marah padanya. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang menegang sedari tadi.

"Mama ingin menebus kesalahan Mama. Mama ingin membawamu bersama Mama dan-" ada sedikit jeda pada ucapan Hyeji lalu menoleh kebelakang pada seseorang yang duduk disana.

"-hidup bersama dengan Orang Tua yang sebenarnya" Hyeji menatap sang anak, berharap Chanyeol mau pulang bersamanya.

"Orang Tua sebenarnya ? Apa kau akan kembali pada Papa ?" Hyeji menggeleng. Chanyeol sengaja bertanya seperti ini. Guna memastikan apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di masa lalu.

"Lalu ?"

"Papamu yang sebenarnya adalah Choi Taejoon bukan Park Baekhyun" jawab Hyeji lirih sambil menunduk.

Chanyeol melotot menatap Choi Taejoon setelah mendengar jawaban Hyeji. Tangannya semakin mengepal. Ternyata guru yang dibencinya selama ini adalah Papa kandungnya.

Sejak masuk tahun pertama di Senior High School, dan pertemuan pelajaran Taejoon untuk kali pertama Chanyeol sudah benar tak suka. Entah karena apa. Tapi dari hatinya selalu membenci guru itu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan ternyata kini terjawab sudah. Mungkin itu salah satu bentuk ikatan batin antara anak dan Orang Tua. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan batin yang timbul adalah kebencian bukan perasaan batin selayaknya.

"Jadi selama ini saem tau jika aku ini anak kandungmu ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Choi Taejoon yang duduk dibelakang Hyeji.

Taejoon berjalan kearah Hyeji dan Chanyeol. Ikut berlutut didepan Chanyeol dan menggenggam jari Hyeji dan Chanyeol.

"Benar Chanyeol. Saem tahu kau adalah anak kami. Hyeji bercerita semuanya. Dan tanpa sengaja aku bertemu denganmu disekolah. Awalnya saem tak percaya karena anak yang saem campakkan sudah tumbuh dewasa dan semakin tampan. Itu sebabnya saem tak pernah memarahimu atau melaporkanmu pada pihak sekolah jika kau tak pernah masuk di mata pelajaran saem. Karena saem terlalu menyayangimu. Maafkan kami Chanyeol-ah" ucap Taejoon.

"Ck Sayang ? Jika sayang kenapa kalian tidak menikah dan membesarkanku ? Kenapa kau harus menikah dengan Baekhyun yang saat itu tak kau kenal sama sekali ? Apa kalian malu karena aku hadir disaat kalian belum menikah ? Apa kalian takut kariermu terganggu ? HAAAAH!" Chanyeol marah. Chanyeol murka. Semua yang sudah ia pendam sejak 2 bulan yang lalu sejak ia membaca isi buku Diary Baekhyun, kini ia keluarkan. Hatinya sakit bak ditikam belati. Kehadirannya tak pernah diharapkan oleh Orang Tuanya. Ia ingin menangis tapi tak bisa. Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit dan kecewa terhadap Hyeji dan Taejoon.

Hyeji menangis kencang setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang hampir benar.

Saat itu Hyeji tengah meniti kariernya yang baru saja meroket didunia modeling. Banyak job sana sini yang memanggilnya. Begitu pula dengan Taejoon yang saat itu tengah menempuh perguruan tinggi untuk menggapai cita - citanya sebagai guru. Mereka sama - sama baru berada diawal proses kesuksesan. Namun takdir berkata lain. Chanyeol hadir diantara Hyeji dan Taejoon yang saat itu belum menikah namun sudah menjalin kasih 1 tahun yang lalu. Dan saat itu pula, Papa Hyeji tak merestui hubungan mereka karena alasan harta. Papa Hyeji pun memberikan hukuman kepada Hyeji agar mau menikah dengan laki - laki lain guna menutupi aib Hyeji yang hamil diluar nikah. Mau tak mau Hyeji harus menurutinya. Disisi lain ini juga demi kebaikan Taejoon yang sedang berjuang. Dan terjadilah Hyeji menikah dengn Baekhyun, namun masih berkencan dengan Taejoon.

"Kalian tak hanya membohongi 1 orang, tapi kalian sudah membohongi semua fansmu dan terutama adalah Baekhyun. Kau juga sudah menyakiti hati Baekhyun. Dia tak tahu apapun tetang kau tapi dia rela menikah denganmu bahkan dia belajar mencintaimu. Baekhyun selalu menutupi sakit hatinya saat tahu kau jalan dengan dia. Lalu dengan gampangnya kau meminta bercerai denganya! Ck. Tak punya hati sama sekali!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada datar namun penuh dengan amarah. Baekhyun yang dibelakangnyapun senantiasa memberi usapan pada bahu Chanyeol agar tak kelewat batas. Meskipun ia juga tengah marah karena merasa ditipu.

"Mama tahu Chanyeol. Hiks. Maka dari itu, Mama dan Papa ingin menebus semua kesalahan itu dan memintamu hidup dengan kami-"

"Setelah 12 tahun tanpa menengokku kalian sekarang memintaku agar ikut dengan kalian ? Apa kalian gila ?" emosi Chanyeol sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Chanyeol berteriak kalap pada Hyeji dan Taejoon. Hyeji hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan. Ia mengakui kesalahannya jadi ia tak akan melawan amarah Chanyeol.

"Mama mohon Chanyeol-ah. Beri kami kesempatan untuk menebus dosa kita padamu nak. Mama mohon. Hiks" pinta Hyeji sekali lagi kepada sang anak. Baekhyun dibelakang sana hanya bisa menangis. Ia hanya takut jika Chanyeol akan ikut bersama orang tuanya yang asli yang jauh lebih kaya dari pada dirinya. Baekhyun hanya bisa berdoa didalam hati agar tak dipisahkan dengan anak -ralat kekasih hatinya.

"Baik. Chanyeol akan memaafkan kalian dan ikut dengan kalian-"

Belum selesai Baekhyun berdoa agar tak dipisahkan dengan Chanyeol, pernyataan Chanyeol sudah menyapa telinganya lebih dulu. Seketika genggaman pada kaos belakang Chanyeol melemah. Air matanya sudah berlinangan kemana - mana. Baekhyun belum siap untuk ditinggalkan sendirian. Karena hanya Chanyeol yang Baekhyun punya sekarang.

"Tapi dengan syarat" ternyata ucapan Chanyeol masih berlanjut. Baekhyun sedikit lega dan menaruh harap pada Chanyeol yang sudah mulai ia cintai.

"Apa itu sayang ? Katakan pada Mama heum~" ucap Hyeji semangat. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi Chanyeol untuk bisa hidup diantara mereka.

"Ijinkan aku tetap tinggal dirumah Baekhyun. Dan-" ada jeda lagi pada ucapan Chanyeol.

Bukan melanjutkan ucapannya, Chanyeol justru menarik Baekhyun agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"-izin kan aku mencintai Baekhyun sebagai kekasih bukan Papa angkat" Baekhyun melotot menatap Chanyeol yang berani mengatakan itu didepan Orang Tuanya.

Hyeji dan Taejoon yang awalnya senang karena Chanyeol akan ikut dengan mereka, mendadak melebarkan matanya.

"Kau menyukainya ?" tanya Taejoon.

"Saaaaaaangat" jawab Chanyeol sambil memandang wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah.

Hyejin dan Taejoon terdiam sejenak, sepertinya tengah berdiskusi untuk hal ini. Tak lama, Hyeji dan Taejoon menatap sang anak dan memberi jawaban pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu. Mama bisa apa ? Mama dan Papa hanya ingin kau bahagia" ucap Hyeji final. Yang terpenting Chanyeol mau memaafkan Hyeji dan Saemnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas didepan kedua orang tuanya. Malu ? Pasti. Chanyeol terlalu gila untuk mendapat kebahagiaannya.

"Dan..." semua orang disana terdiam melihat Hyeji.

"Saengil Chukkae uri Park Chanyeol" ucap Hyeji sambil mengeluarkan kue tart kecil dari dalam paperbag.

Chanyeol menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh didepan Mama dan Papanya. Baekhyun beranjak dari pangkuan Chanyeol untuk memberi akses Chanyeol menghampiri Orang Tuanya.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah Hyeji dan Taejoon lalu memeluk mereka bersama.

"Terima kasih Ma Pa. Terima kasih sudah mengingat hari kelahiranku." ucap Chanyeol. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hyeji dan Taejoon.

Baekhyun sekali lagi menangis. Namun kali ini tangisan bahagia karena hubungannya tak di tentang oleh Hyeji dan Taejoon.

"Baekhyun-ah. Terimakasih sudah mau merawat Chanyeol selama ini. Maaf jika aku tak pernah berkunjung atau menelfonmu. Sekali lagi terima kasih Baekhyun-ah" ucap Hyeji lalu memeluk mantan suaminya itu.

"Sama - sama Hyeji-ah. Mungkin jalan takdiranya seperti ini. Dan terima kasih sudah mau menerima hubunganku dengan Chanyeol" timpal Baekhyun sambil tersemyum manis.

Hyeji mengangguk lalu berpamitan pulang bersama Taejoon.

**-Dad and Son- **

Sesuai janji sang Papa kemarin, mereka kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Busan. Mereka akan berlibur disana 2 hari sebagai kado Ulang Tahun untuk Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah memberi tahu Mamamu bahwa akan ke Busan hari ini ?" tanya Baekhyun disamping Chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi. Chanyeol mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari jalanan.

"Ia menelfonku semalam dan bertanya tentang hadiah apa yang aku mau" tutur Chanyeol.

"Lalu kamu meminta apa ?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Chanyeol segera merogoh kantong celananya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukan sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

"Whooaa!" teriak Baekhyun heboh.

"Kau meminta uang ? Kenapa tidak meminta sesuatu yang bermanfaat Chanyeol-ah?" ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit gerutuan. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terkekeh. Ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini pasti sangat lucu, namun sayang Chanyeol tak bisa melihatnya karena hatus fokus pada kemudi agar tak terjadi apa yang tidak di inginkan.

"Itu bermanfaat Pa. Bermanfaat untuk liburan kita" Chanyeol menjelaskan pada sang Papa kenapa ia meminta uang. Karena ia ingin membahagiakan Baekhyun, ya meskipun masih meminta uang pada Mamanya.

Bukanya senang, Baekhyun malah murung dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa Papa sedih ?" tanya Chanyeok yang sedikit membagi fokusnya.

"Maaf Papa tak pernah memberimu uang sebanyak itu. Maaf juga Papa belum bisa memberikan kado special di hari Ulang Tahunmu" cicit Baekhyun pelan namun terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya lalu menggengam tangan Baekhyun dan menatapnya.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf. Papa sudah melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Papa sudah merawatku penuh kasih sayang. Papa yang terbaik untukku" Chanyeol mencium tangan Baekhyun sekilas guna memberi ketenangan pada Papanya. Pipi Baekhyun memerah. Rasanya sedikit aneh ketika sudah berganti status seperti ini. Dulu ia tak akan canggung mencium atau dicium sang anak. Tapi sekrang sudah berbeda, yang ia cium atau menciumnya adalah sang Kekasih hati.

"Maaf jika Papa belum bisa membahagiakanmu~" Baekhyun lalu memeluk Chanyeol dan ia membalasnya.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf Pa. Dengan kita yang seperti ini Chanyeol lebih bahagia~" ucap Chanyeol lalu mencium pucuk kepala sang Papa.

Setelah diaras cukup, Chanyeol kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju busan karena perjalanan masih 2 jam lagi.

Selama perjalanan mereka berdua tak terlalu banyak bicara. Mungkin sesekali mereka bernyanyi bersama dan berujung Baekhyun tertidur pulas.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman resort yang sudah mereka booking lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang membookingnya. Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun memberi tahu bahwa mereka sudah sampai. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju _receptionis _untuk pendataan lalu mengambil kuncinya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diantar oleh seorang staff resort menuju tempat mereka akan bermalam.

"Selamat menikmati hati berlibur anda Tuan - Tuan" pamit staff resort setelah menujukan kamar mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sebagai salam dan staff itu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ahhh akhirnya bisa berlibur- Akhh" belum selesai Chanyeol bersorak senang, tiba - tiba kakinya dipukul oleh sang Papa.

"Lepas sepatunya dulu sebelum naik keatas tempat tidur Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun sedikit ketus. Itu sudah kebiasaan Chanyeol sejak dulu. Selalu tak pernah melepas sepatu sebelum naik keatas tempat tidur.

Chanyeol mengelus tulang keringnya yang tadi dipukul oleh Baekhyun lalu berjalan mendekati sang Papa dengan membuka sepatunya lalu melemparnya asal.

"Papa kenapa marah - marah heum~ ? Kita sedang berlibur Papa, jadi jangan suka marah - marah yaa?" rayu Chanyeol manis pada Baekhyun sambil memeluk Baekhyun dsri belakang. Bukan malah tersenyum, Baekhyun malah mentap tajam sang Anak.

"Ambil sepatunya baru peluk Papa!" perintah Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar perintah itu langsung saja mengambil sepatunya lalu meletakkannya rapi didekat pintu. Setelah meletakkan sepatunya, Chanyeol segera berlari pada Baekhyun lalu memeluknya lagi dari belakang. Menghirup parfumnya dalam - dalam. Harum Strawberry kesukaannya.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana Pa ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil terus memeluk Baekhyun yang tengah merapikan baju mereka untuk 2 hari kedepan.

"Kita akan kepantai" jawab Baekhyun.

"Apakah jauh ?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kita hanya tinggal berjalan kebelakang resort ini sudah pantai" jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar kata pantai langsung membalik posisi Papanya untuk menghadap padanya.

"Papa serius ?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Papa tidak berbohong ?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Whooaaa Terima kasih Papa. Terima kasih sudah membawa Chanyeol pergi kepantai. Wuhuuu~" teriak Chanyeol kegirangan. Karena tempat favoritnya adalah pantai. Baekhyun hanya melihat reaksi sang anak.

Baekhyun sengaja menyewa resort yang dekat dengan pantai. Karena Chanyeol selalu bercerita bahwa ia ingin memiliki rumah yang dekat dengan pantai. Jadi selama ia belum bisa mewujudkan impian Chanyeol, ia ingin membawa Chanyeol merasakan bagaimana berada didekat pantai meskipun hanya 2 hari.

**\- Dad and Son- **

Terlalu senang dengan pantai, Chanyeol sampai melewatkan makan malamnya. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah. Bagaimana tidak lelah, ia menyewa papan selancar, lalu belajar dengan seorang pemilik papan itu. Setelah menguasainya, Chanyeol tak berhenti sampai sunset akan datang.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sempat menikmati sunset sebentar meskipun tak seluruhnya tenggelam karena Chanyeol sudah mengeluh ngantuk. Akhirnya mereka kembali ke resort lalu membersihkan diri dan setelahnya Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur hingga sekarang, hampir jam 10 malam.

Baekhyun mencoba membangunkan anaknya- ralat, kekasihnya. Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol pelan untuk menyuruhnya makan malam. Baekhyun tak mau ada apa - apa dengan Chanyeol karena telat makan. Tubuh Chanyeol tak bisa dikompromi soal jam makan. Karena dari kecil ia sudah dibiasakan makan tepat waktu.

"Chanyeol-ah irreona"

Panggilan pertama masih tak ada sahutan dari Chanyeol. Lalu Baekhyun mencobanya lagi.

"Sayang bangunlah. Makan dulu" lagi Baekhyun mencoba membangunkan Chanyeol.

Tak lama selimut yang menutupi tubuh jangkung itu tersingkap dan menampilkan Chanyeol dengan rambut singanya.

Baekhyun duduk ditepi tempat tidur lalu menyodorkan nampan berisi makan malam dan susu pisang kesukaan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol masih mengantuk Pa~" gumam Chanyeol sambil mengusap matanya. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Terlihat seperti anak berumur 10 tahun. Tapi kini ia sudah beranjak dewasa dan sudah mengenal cinta.

"Makan dulu baru tidur lagi okey. Apa mau Papa suapi ?" tanya Baekhyun lalu diangguki oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendekat pada Chanyeol lalu menyodorkan sendok yang berisi nasi dan daging. Chanyeol menerimanya lalu mengunyahnya. Tak banyak obrolan yang terjadi saat ini, hanya ada suara kunyahan Chanyeol saja yang mengiringi mereka.

Setelah beberapa kali suapan, piring itu kosong tan bersisa. Kini Chanyeol tengah meminum susunya. Benar - benar seperti bayi besar.

"Nah sekarang tidurlah" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengambil alih gelas susu yang sudah kosong dari tangan Chanyeol. Saat hendak pergi mengembalikan piring dan gelas kotor itu kedapur, tiba - tiba tangan Chanyeil menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Temani Chanyeol tidur Pa~" ucapnya dengan suara yang dibuat seperti anak kecil.

"Pasti. Disini tidak ada tempat tidur lagi jadi Papa akan tidur menemanimu" Baekhyun mencubit pangkal hidung Chanyeol gemas. Chanyeol mengangguk dan melepaskan genggamannya membiarkan sang Papa mengembalikan piring dan gelas kotor itu.

Tak sampai 2 menit Baekhyun sudah kembali dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Menaiki sisian tempat tidur, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol.

"Jja kita tidur. Besok masih ada tempat yang harus kita kunjungi" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik selimut sebatas dada. Chanyeol hanya memandang Baekhyun tanpa berkedib. Matanya benar meneliti tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terlalu terpesona dengan postur tubuh Baekhyun. Baru kali ini dia melihat tubuh sang Papa yang hanya berbalut bathrobe. Karena sejak berumur 12 tahun, Chanyeol sudah tidur sendiri dan jarang melihat Papanya memakai Bathrobe. Belum selesai Chanyeol terpesona dengan tubuh Papanya, tiba - tiba pucuk kepalanya dikecup oleh Baekhyun.

"Jaljayo uri aegya~"

Ah ini kebiasaan sang Papa sebelum tidur. Chanyeol semakin tak bisa mengalihkan pandangaannya dari sang Papa. Orang yang kini begitu ia cintai melebihi Orang Tua.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Menyamankan kepalanya pada bantal. Wajah tenangnya sangat cantik menurut Chanyeol. Mata yang seperti bulan sabit yang akan tenggelam jika sedang tertawa. Lalu bibirnya juga. Bibirnya adalah yang paling favorit. Meski baru sekali Chanyeol mencecap bibir Papanya, namun rasanya Chanyeol sudah kecanduan dengan benda lunak berwarna pink itu.

Merasa ditatap, Baekhyunpun kembali membuka matanya.

"Ada apa Chanyeol ? Kenapa tak tidur heum ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membelai surai hitam Chanyeol. Yang dibelai terpejam karena sedang menikmati belaian sang kekasih.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun yang sedang membelai rambutnya lalu mengecupnya sekilas. Baekhyun sedikit kaget karena perilaku Chanyeol. Ah Baekhyun baru ingat, mereka kini sepasang kekasih bukan Papa dan anak lagi. Mungkin secara negara mereka masih Orang Tua dan Anak. Tapi setelah semuanya diperjelas, mereka bukanlah sedarah.

"Baekhyunee~" panggil Chanyeol manja dengan suara sexynya. Baekhyun tersipu saat mendengar Chanyeol memanggil namanya. Bukan lagi memanggil Papa. Rasanya aneh namun ada sensasi tersendiri. Mungkin Bekhyun belum terbiasa. Dan mulai sekarang ia harus terbiasa, karena mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Ada apa Chanyeol-ah ?" timpal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun untuk mencari kenyamanan.

"Boleh aku memelukmu ?" tanya Chanyeol meminta ijin pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus bertanya ? Tentu boleh. Kita sudah sering melakukan itu Chanyeol~" ucap Baekhyun.

"Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda Baekhyun. Kita sepasang kekasih bukan anak dan Papa lagi" rajuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedikit menyetujui apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa harus meminta ijin ingin memeluk kalau kau saja sudah berani menciumku di depan Orang Tuamu heum ?" goda Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun hanya bisa tertawa kecil karena apa yamg diucapkan Baekhyun adalah benar.

"Kemarilah~" Chanyeolpun mendekat pada Baekhyun. Tapi belum sempat memeluk tubuh besar Chanyeol, Baekhyun dibuat terkejut.

"Kau tak pakai baju ?!" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kenapa ? Apa kau tidak suka ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukan begitu. Aku baru tau kalau kau punyak tubuh yang sebagus ini. Pap- eh maksutnyakan aku jadi iri~" ucap Baekhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Tubuh Chanyeol itu sangat atletis, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang mempunyai tubuh lebih seperti wanita. Perutnya bahkan sedikit berlemak namun masih telihat kurus.

"Itu karena kau tak pernah berolahraga" goda Chanyeol dengan mencubit manja hidung Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin mempoutkan bibirnya karena diledek.

Chanyeol yang gemas langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan menghujani pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan ciuman kupu - kupu. Baekhyun kini benar sangat malu. Karena kini ia yang mendapat ciuman dari orang yang dulu sering ia ciumi bahkan hampir setiap saat. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan mengusakkan kepalanya pada dada shirtles Chanyeol. Ternyata dada anaknya selama ini itu hangat.

"Aneh memang rasanya yang awalnya Papa sama anak kini jadi kekasih" gumam Baekhyun namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar gumaman kekasihnya yang lebih seperti bayi baru belajar berbicara.

"Tak ada yang aneh. Dan tak akan ada yang berubah. Kita sudah saling mencintai sejak dulu. Hanya saja berbeda status. Dulu Papa yang menjagaku, kini giliran aku yang menjaga Papa. Namun bukan sebagai anak. Melainkan sebagai kekasih hati. Sebagai Pria yang akan mengayomi pasangannya-" belum selesai Chanyeol berbicara, tiba - tiba ia mendapat pukulan kecil didadanya.

"Kenapa memukul ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Papa malu tau!" ucap Baekhyun ketus. Chanyeolpun tertawa lagi karena melihat ekspresi kekasihnya.

"Heyy~ kau sudah bukan Papaku lagi. Bisa kau ubah panggilan itu ? Kau kekasihku Baekhyunee" goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat malu. Malu karena usianya yang seharusnya sudah tidak pantas menjalin kasih seperti anak remaja. Tapi, kekasihnya kini malah anak remaja yang baru menginjak 17 tahun. Bukankah itu terlalu muda. Jarak mereka 20 tahun.

"Apa kau tak malu Chanyeol memiliki kekasih dengan usia 37 tahun ? Itu sudah terlalu tua untuk berpacaran-"

"Apa kau mau kita langsung menikah ? Aku akan bilang pada Mama dan Papa agar menikahimu-Akh" belum selesai Baekhyun bicara, Chanyeol sudah memutusnya, namun saat Chanyeol juga belum selesai bicara, Baekhyun kembali mencubit dadanya. Lebih tepatnya nipple Chanyeol.

"Sakit Baekhyunee~" adu Chanyeol manja sambil memegang nipplenya.

"Masih kecil sudah bahas menikah ? Sekolah dulu yang benar lalu bekerja terus menikah. Jangan sampai seperti Papa dulu" tutur Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan berjuang demi kekasih kecilku ini. Dan aku akan melindungimu. Meskipun usia kita jauh, kau masih terlihat seperti laki - laki berusia 17 tahun. Dan aku yang berusia diatas 20. Bukankah itu serasi ?" goda Chanyeol lagi kali ini dengan menaik turunkan alisnya. Ditambah senyum miringnya yang menambah kesan sexy(?).

"Buktikan dulu padaku, jika kau bisa mendapatkan hasil ujian akhir dengan nilai terbaik. Maka aku akan mengakui kau sebagai lelaki yang bisa mengayomi pasangannya. Bagaimana heum ?" tantang Baekhyun.

"Oke. Akan ku buktikan pada kekasihku ini. Kalau aku bisa lulus dengan nilai yang tinggi" tangan besar Chanyeol kini sedang menakup kedua pipi tembam Baekhyun lalu mengecup pipi tipis itu sekilas.

_**Chup~**_

Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya.

"Terima kasih karena tidak meninggalkan Papa sendirian. Dan Terima kasih untuk Cinta yang kau berikan Chanyeol. Papa mencintaimu sebagai belahan jiwa. Bukan sebagai anak lagi"

_**Chup~ **_

Kini Baekhyun yang berganti mencium bibir tebal Chanyeol sekilas. Yang dicium, pipinya seketika memerah.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyunee~"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeolie~"

Keduanya saling menatap. Mengikis jarak yang ada lalu menyatukan bibir mereka. Memejamkan mata guna menikmati rasa yang berdesir didalam hati. Saling mencecap rasa bibir pasangan.

Awalnya hanya ada lumatan penuh cinta, namun setelah 5 menit berlasung, lumatan itu kini berubah mengganas. Menghisap, mengulum, bahkan menggigit.

Baekhyun sedikit kehabisan nafas lalu memukul dada kekasihnya pelan. Chanyeol melepaskan dan digunakan Baekhyun untuk menghirup okisigen banyak - banyak.

"Baekhyunee?" panggil Chanyeol pada sang kekasih. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang sudah sayu.

"B-bolehkah ?" tanya Chanyeol hati - hati sambil mengusap pinggul Baekhyun yang hanya terlapis bathrobe. Baekhyun tahu kemnaa arah Chanyeol bertanya. Jangan lupa, Baekhyun adalah lelaki dewasa yang bertopeng wajah remaja.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia jawab. Baekhyun hanya takut salah mengambil langkah. Namun didalam lubuk hatinya mengatakan ingin. Karena mengingat hampir 12 tahun ia tak disentuh. Meskipun dulu ia yang memegang kendali. Sepertinya kali ini ia harus menjadi yang dikendalikan.

Chanyeol menunggu jawban dari mulut sang kekasih. Ia cemas. Ia takut Baekhyun menolaknya. Namun ternyata, Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Mungkin sedikit ragu. Seketika bibir Chanyeol seperti tertarik hingga telinga. Senyumnya sungguh lebar.

"Terima kasih Baekhyunee. Aku janji akan bermain pelan okey~" dan Baekhyun mengangguk lagi kini dengan senyum manisnya.

Bibir Chanyeol kembali ia tubrukkan pada bibir tipis Baekhyun. Melumatnnya penuh hasrat. Matanya sudah memejam tanda menikmati. Tanganya pun sudah mulia menyingkap bathrobe Baekhyun.

Tak jauh berbeda dengn Chanyeol. Sepertinya Baekhyun juga menikmatinya. Buktinya matanya kini memejam, mengikuti irama permainn bibir Chanyeol. Jari lentiknyapun tak tinggal diam. Jari bak wanita itu bergerak random didada telanjang Chanyeol. Membuat pola yang abstrak. Namun bisa menaikkan libido Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun pelan agar terlentang. Masih dengan saling memagut. Selimut yang jadi penghalang ia buang ke lantai. Posisinya sekarang, Chanyeol tengah mengungkung Baekhyun dengan satu siku tangannya senagai penyangga.

Tangan Chanyeol berlarian pada sekitar leher Baekhyun. Meraba dengan penuh hasrat.

"Eungh~"

Lenguhan pertama Baekhyun lolos dengan sempurna. Suaranya sangat menggoda bagi Chanyeol.

Lalu Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan bibirnya untuk meraup oksigen. Matanya menatap pada leher Baekhyun yang sangat jenjang dan mulus bak porselen.

"Kau sangat cantik Sayang~" bisik Chanyeol seduktif ditelinga kiri Baekhyun lalu mengulumnya sebentar. Baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya keenakan. Sensasinya sangat luar biasa. Ini kali pertamnya jadi pihak penerima.

Saat melihat wajah sayu Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyeringai lalu menciumi wajah Baekhyun seduktif.

"Eungh~~"

Lagi. Desahan Baekhyun keluar mengiringi pergumulan mereka.

"Panggil namaku Baekhyunee~" ucap Chanyeol tepat di depan bibir Baekhyun.

"Chanyeolhh~~" Chanyeol menyeringai puas saat mendengar namanya didesahkan sang belahan jiwa.

Lalu tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol segera menyerang leher jenjang Baekhyun. Mengulum, menghisap lalu meninggalkan bekas keunguan disana. Tanda bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Tak hanya satu Chanyeol mencetaknya. Bahkan lebih dari 3. Betapa sangat indahnya leher Baekhyun yang putih mulus lalu di beri tanda keunguan seperti itu. Warnanya sngat kontras. Mahakarya yang tak ternilai harganya.

Tangan Baekhyun yang awalnya berada didada Chanyeolpun sudah berpindah pada pundak Chanyeol, mengalung dengan indah. Dan itu pertanda bahwa Baekhyun sudah memasrahkan dirinya pada Chanyeol kekasih hatinya.

Dirasa puas dengan leher Baekhyun, kini bibir Chanyeol mulai berjalan menyusuri lehernya lalu turun pada dada empuknya. Bathrobe Baekhyun masih bertengger ditubuhnya bahkan masih terpasang rapi karena Chanyeol sama sekali belum menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun. Tadi hanya mengelus pinggul dari luar bathrobe.

Tangan besarnya perlahan menarik tali bathrobe Baekhynlun pelan. Matanya menatap Baekhyun penuh hasrat. Sesekali Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya yang sudah menebal akibat hisapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tentu tau bagaimana langkah - langkah bercinta. Ingat, ia adalah lelaki yang berusia 37 tahun. Yang sudah pasti tahu segalanya. Namun kini ia memasrahkan diri untuk dikendalikan Chanyeol.

Tak sampai 1 menit, bathrobe Baekhyun sudah tertanggal dan hanya tersisa underware warna abu - abunya. Dan terlihat gundukan ditengah sana sudah menegang ingin dibebaskan.

"Sudah menegang heum~?" ucap Chanyeol seduktif lagi. Baekhyun dibuat seperti tengah berada disurga. Melayang diatas awan tak menapaki bumi. Suaranya yang sexy, ucapanya yang seduktif, perlakuanya pun sangat lembut sejauh ini.

"Chanyeolie~"

"Apa Sayang ?"

"Eunghh~"

Chanyeol kini sedang bermain dengan nipple merah muda Baekhyun yang sudah mencuat dan tegang. Satu tangannyapun tak tinggal diam. Memainkan nipple Baekhyun dengan nafsu. Dan berhasil mengbuat Baekhyun melenguh untuk kesekian kalinya. Tubuh Baekhyunpun sudah bercucuran keringat. Sesekali tubuhnya melengkung keatas karena Chanyeol menghisap nipplenya kuat.

Setelah puas dengan kedua nipple Baekhyun, Chanyeol kini menciumi tubuh Baekhyun hingga turun ke selatan tubuhnya. Mengusapnya perlahan penuh dengan hasrat.

"Sudah basah heum ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun saat melihat ada bercak dicelana abu-abu Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Malu karena ia terlihat sangat menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol langsung mencium gundukan Baekhyun disana. Dibalik underwarenya. Mencium bau khas kejantanan. Chanyeol lalu membelai penis Baekhyun perlahan. Dan seketika tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang. Chanyeol semakin tertantang karena reaksi tubuh yang Baekhyun keluarkan.

Chanyeol lalu membuka underware Baekhyun dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"Hai baby~" sapa Chanyeol pada penis Baekhyun yang sudah sangat menegang. Lalu Mengecup pucuk kepala penis itu.

"Eumhh~"

Chanyeol sangat suka suara lenguhan itu. Seperti energi penambah. Lalu Chanyeol mengulum penis Baekhyun dalam sekali lahap. Sesekali menaik turunkan tempo hisapannya.

"Anghh~~ Chanyeolliehh~~ Uhhh~"

Lenguhan Baekhyun semakin liar. Semakin membakar hasrat Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepas bibirnya dari penis Baekhyun. Melepas celananya dengan tergesa. Saat celana boxer Chanueol sudah kandas, Baekhyun langsung membekap mulutnya. Bagaimana tidak, benda kebanggaan Chanyeol berukuran lebih besar dari miliknya. Padahal dilihat dari usia juga harusnya lebih besar milik Baekhyun. Namun entah kenapa milik Chanyeol bisa sebesar itu. 2kali lipat dari miliknya.

"Kenapa Sayang ? Apakah penisku menggoda heum ?" semakin oanas permainan semakin frontal pula ucapan Chanyeol. Seperti sudah tak ada jarak usia antara mereka.

"I-itu sangat besar sayang~ apakah muat ?" Baekhyun balik bertanya pada Chanyeol. Lalu melihat kearah lubang analnya. Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas.

"Mungkin ini kan sedikit sakit. Kau boleh menggigit pundakku atau mencakar punggungku untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya nanti. Tapi kalau sudah terbiasa akan enak~ Kau pasti akan memintanya lagi" Baekhyun tersipu dengan segala ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti maniac sex.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk tanda mengerti. Lalu Chanyeol duduk bersipu disamping Baekhyun.

"Hisap dia Sayang. Sapa untuk perkenalan" Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun agar mengulum penisnya sebagai pelumas sebelum memasuki tubuh Baekhyun. Si kecilpun menurut dan melahap penis yang sudah menegang itu. Mungkin rongga bibir Baekhyun terlalu kecil, hingga penis Chanyeol seperti mengoyak tenggorokannya.

"Anghh~~ Sayanghh~~ Nikmathh~~"

Kini lenguhan Chanyeol yang keluar. Suara beratnya sangat indah jika sedang mendesah.

Dirasa sudah cukuo, Chanyeol pun melepas penisnya lalu beralih pada lubang merah muda Baekhyun yang sudsh berkedut ingin di jamah.

Chanyeol merundukkan kepalanya lalu menjilat lubang Baekhyun.

"Eunghhh~~"

Sebagai pemanasan Chanyeol memasukan jari telunjuknya kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Bergerak maju mundur sebagai penetrasi. Lalu menambahkan satu lagi dan membuat gerakan menggunting untuk membiasakan lubang Baekhyun agar lebih nyaman saat dimasuki penis Chanyeol yang super besar.

"Eunghh~~ Chanyeolieh~~"

"Terus desahkan namaku sayang~"

Chanyeol malah memerintah Baekhyun untuk terus mendesahkan namanya. Baekhyun mangangguk lemah. Ia sudah sangat panas. Tubuhnya benar ingin dijamah.

Chanyeol merasa penetrasinya sudah cukup. Lalu memposisikan penisnya pada bibir lubang Baekhyun.

"Ingat! Gigit pundakku atau carak punggungku untuk penghilang rasa sakit. Mengerti ?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Aku akan memulai Sayang"

Baekhyun sudah menempatkan tangannya dipundak Chanyeol. Kakinyapun sudah ia buka selebar - lebarnya.

Saat ujung kepala penis Chanyeol mencoba untuk masuk, rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal dilubang Baekhyun. Tak nyaman sama sekali. Karena ini pertama kali untuknya.

Chanyeol masih berusaha mendorong dengan pelan meskipun hasratnya sudah ingin menghujami lubang Baekhyun dengan tempo yang bringas.

"Eunghh~~" lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar sedikit seperti kesakitan. Cengkraman tangan dipundak Chanyeolpun mulai mengencang.

Chanyeol masih berjuang dengan egonya agar tak menerobos Baekhyun denga kasar. Karena ia sudah berjanji.

"Chanyeolieh~~ lebih dalamhh~~" ketika sudah mendapat lampu hijau, Chanyeol dalam sekali hentakan langsung bisa memasukan seluruh penisnya kedalam Baekhyun.

"Akhh" teriak Baekhyun kesakitan. Chanyeolpun segera membungkam bibir Baekhun dengan bibirnya.

Chanyeolpun tak langsung bergerak. Ia masih membiarkan penisnya mengenal rumahnya.

"Bergeraklah Sayangh~" titah Baekhyun. Dengan senang hati Chanyeolpun menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk.

"Akhh~~ Chanyeollieh~~ Nikmathh~~Ahhh" desah Baekhyun terus menggemas. Hasrat Chanyeol semakin terbakar.

"Apakah nikmat Sayanghh~~ ?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun sudah tak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya. Yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah surga duniawi.

"Eunghh~~ Chanyeol akuhh akan sampaii~~"

"Bersama Sayangh~" setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menaikan tempo tusukannya. Lalu pada 7 tusukan terakhir mereka sama - sama mencapai puncaknya.

"Aanggghhh~~~" keduanya berteriak tanda sperma mereka keluar.

Sperma Baekhyun tercecer di perutnya dan perut Chanyeol. Lalu sperma Chanyeol tertampung di lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun. Dan ada sedikit yang meleleh keluar dan jatuh pada ranjang mereka

Nafas mereka sama - sama tersengal. Merauo oksigen lebih banyak dan mentralkannya.

"Terima kasih Baekhyunee. Kau sangat luar biasa. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau juga luar biasa Chanyeollie. Terima kasih kembali. Dan aku juga mencintaimi" lalu Baekhyun juga mencium bibir Chanyeol. Lalu mereka berduapun membaringkan tubuh mereka pada ranjang dan berpelukan. Aroma khas bercintapun menguar diruangan itu dan menjadi aroma pengantar tidur mereka.

Mereka yang dulunya adalah Papa dan Anak, kini sudah menjadi Sepasang kekasih. Takdir mereka terlalu panjang untuk bersatu.

**-END-**

**Haaayyyyy **

**Pinkeu Bawak Oneshoot nihh. Maaf yaaa kalo bosen bacanya karena terlalu panjang. Awalnya sih inginku bagi 2 chapter namun sepertinya gak pas. Jadi aku jadiin oneshoot aja. **

**Special My Birthday. Aku menghadiahi diriku dengan cerita ini. Mungkin cerita ini agak pasaran tapi ini hasilku sendiri.**

**Dan ditambah Moment Chanbaek di japan banyak huhuhu. Bahagia aku tuhh. **

**Ada yang gak paham gak sama ceritaku diatas ? Kalo gak ada coba tanyakan akan aku jawab. **

**Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa Vote dan Commentnya aku tunggu. **

**Annyeong...**

**Salam ChanBaek is REAL...**


End file.
